


What's Left of Me

by lunar9192



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, I hope it's okay, Nightmares, first time story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar9192/pseuds/lunar9192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had been in the Underground before numerous times, but she has no recollection of anything. With only her wits about her she must go through the Underground to recall all her lost memories, but save the monsters as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'alls! This is my first fanfic story I've done in forever, so go soft on me. I'm open to compliments and criticisms. I'm trying to make this a fairly serious story. I think this story starts off really slow, but I have some ideas swirling in my head. Anyway... let me know what you think!

You woke up upon a bed of delicate yellow flowers. Half conscious, you gently grasped at their soft petals as started becoming fully aware of your surroundings. You inhaled the scent from these golden flowers that gave off a gentle fragrance. You rubbed your eyes as you noticed a dark hallway to your right that led to a door.

 

‘Where am I?’ you thought to yourself.

 

You had no idea where you were. All your memories were blank. Where you came from, how you got there. You couldn’t even remember so much as your name. All you knew was that you were about 16 years old. All you felt was a dark, sad feeling in your heart. You decide to get up as you see there being no point in staying there any longer. You walk down the hallway and through the door that immediately shut after you entered.

 

A dim light appeared on one small spot of dirt in the room. A mound formed in the dirt pile and from it popped out a generously smiling flower that looked harmless enough, but you couldn’t help but feel a pit in your stomach about the situation.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” You looked at him confused about what was happening. He seemed to notice your confusion. “Hmm… You’re new to the Underground aren’tcha?” You slowly nodded your head, though something felt familiar about all of this. Nevertheless, you continued listening to his dialogue. “Golly you must be confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” He giggled a little, the expression in his eyes changing for a moment. “I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

 

You noticed a strong pulse in your chest, then a warm feeling. You noticed a soft red glow emitting from under your pink and blue sweater. Then a small heart appeared from your chest that seemed to move as you did.

 

“See that heart?” You looked up at him. “That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” You continued to move around with what you now know to be your SOUL. You looked at him in a confused questioning way.

 

_What in the world is LV?_ you wondered.

He responded. “What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don’t you?” You noticed his grin change into a sneer. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you.” Some tiny pellets formed over him that looked like plant seeds. “Down here LOVE is shared through…” The pellets started spinning. “Little white…friendliness pellets.” They spun around quicker. “Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” They slowly came towards your SOUL. He had an un-easing eagerness in his eyes. You impulsively moved out of the way of the spinning pellets, dodging them fairly easily. His expression changed into one of slight irritation.

 

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again okay?” He giggled, trying to hold back his irritation. His spinning pellets came again at you slightly faster. You reflexively dodged again, as if this was something you did before. A grimace formed on his face this time. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!”

 

The pellets this time came at you much faster, but at this point and by the expression on his face, there was something unnerving about these pellets. You knew this time you needed to dodge. Seconds later, an evil scowl formed on his face.

 

His voice sounding much darker than the innocent one before, scaring you a bit. He responded, “You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” He was shaking. “You just wanted to see me suffer.” Suddenly an orb of pellets formed around you and your SOUL, slowly closing in. “DIE.”

 

You thought to yourself that you were a goner. You dropped to the ground crying. You just entered this new world confused, scared. You didn’t even have chance to see anything more. Then suddenly through the pellets, you saw a flame of fire come from a corner of the room, pelting the evil flower, tossing him away. The pellets were gone and then appeared some sort of…goat woman?

 

She immediately came over to you comforting you, wiping away tears with the sleeve of her purple gown. “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” She extended her hand to you helping you up. You looked down at yourself. The blue jeans you were wearing were covered in dirt, your sweater torn in some spots. You felt bruises and cuts on parts of your body. Tears continued to flow out of your eyes, still feeling scared, not understanding the purpose of you being in this world. The goat woman noticed the tears rolling down your cheeks. “Don’t be afraid my child. I am Toriel. The caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.

 

_Fallen down? Fallen down from where?_

 

She continued. “You’re the first human to have fallen down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” You were so scared but you felt like she could be trusted. She had such a gentle, kind voice. What was the worst that can happen?

 

She left through another large purple door into another room. In this room there was a yellow sparkling light that almost looked like a tiny delicate star. You curiously approached it, touching it. It surged a strange yet comforting feeling throughout your body. You heard a random word appear in the back of your mind from touching it.

 

_Determination?_ What was that supposed to mean. Anyhow, you continued to follow Toriel through the catacombs. Toriel first had you encounter a dummy explaining how the best way to handle running into random monsters was to talk to them. You approached the dummy and you noticed your SOUL appear before you again.

 

You spoke to the dummy nervously. “How are you, mister or misses dummy?” Nothing happened but Toriel beamed at you with her comforting smile… it seemed all too familiar. She seemed pleased with you and she continued to have you follow her, guiding you through a series of puzzles. Everything seemed to go well. Until you got to a long room where Toriel left you saying that you needed to go through the room yourself. You felt like you were supposed to just walk through the room, but instead you just dropped to your knees crying. You still didn’t know where you were or what the hell was going on. You stayed there for a bit to let the built up emotions drain. On top of that, you were oddly terrified that Toriel would just up and leave you there like that by yourself. After a few minutes though you cautiously walked through the room only to find out that Toriel was waiting behind a pillar at the end, hugging you letting you know that she wouldn’t leave you like that and she was there the whole time. She looked at you with concerned eyes as you tried to sniffle back your tears.

 

She told you to stay in that room while she ran a few errands, telling you that it would be too dangerous to go on by yourself. She gave you a cell phone with her number in it just in case. You were terrified about staying there by yourself but you agreed and waited a bit for her to come back.

 

It had been a while since she had been gone and as every moment passed the clenching in your gut got tighter and tighter.

 

_What if she’s hurt? What if that nasty little flower found her and killed her? What if that flower appears here and tries to kill me?_  You cringed at the thought but you felt something tugging at you that maybe you should try to go on yourself. You went on encountering some Froggits and Whimsuns, remembering that talking to them would be best. The Froggit had no clue what you were saying but enjoyed the conversation. The Whimsuns on the other hand seemed just as terrified as you when you tried to speak to them. You encountered some Moldsmals that seemed to enjoy when you tried to imitate their wiggles. As you continued, you progressively felt surer of yourself. Plus Toriel called, giving you relief that she was safe, asking your preference between butterscotch and cinnamon.

 

_That seems like an odd combination,_ you thought, but you responded butterscotch. All that mattered was the reassurance of knowing she was alright. You went on and entered a room. It looked like there was ghost looking creature on the ground, laying in a defeated way. You encountered Napstablook and tried to cheer him up. At first he kept saying that he didn’t deserve the cheering, but you still continued to cheer him up and his disposition changed and you noticed that it was working. He made a top hat of tears calling himself “dapperblook” and attentively waited for your response. You just giggled at him. He seemed so kind as well, just like Toriel. You quietly responded, “You look quite dapper, mister Napstablook.” Where you guessed where his cheeks were slightly turned red.

 

“I usually come to the Ruins because there’s nobody around,” he said, “but today I met somebody nice… Oh I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way.” He instantly vanished

 

You continued, running into some spider webs. You decided to leave some gold in the spider web, according to the sign, and a few tiny spiders came out giving you a donut that was decorated with spider web designs and smelled fresh. You continued through the Ruins solving the puzzles until you entered a room with a tree with orange fallen leaves around it. You then heard a familiar voice.

 

“Oh dear. That took longer than I thought.” You saw Toriel walk from behind the tree, walking and nervously looking down at the ground. She then looked up all wide-eyed.

 

“How did you get here my child? Are you hurt?” You gave her a small smile and shook your head. “I should not have left you alone for so long.” She then got flustered look on her face. “Come with me child.” She rushed ahead into a quaint little house that looked so tidy. You noticed another one of the small yellow stars and you decided to approach and touch it.

 

_Determination,_ you thought. You smiled to yourself at the sight of it all. You entered into the house and Toriel was standing in the entrance area. “Do you smell that?” She asked you. You inhaled the scent of a delicious-smelling baked good. The smell of it filled you with warmth, like an embrace from an old friend. It caused something to flash in your mind. “Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I wanted to celebrate your arrival. I know you’ll enjoy living here…err… you never told me your name, my child.”

 

You responded, “I…I honestly can’t remember my name.” You felt a tear start to form in your eye.

 

“You needn’t worry my child. Maybe in time you’ll remember. That was quite a fall you had after all. Follow me and shall show you to your room.” Toriel gently grabbed your hand and led you to the first door on the left down a hallway. “This will be your room, my dear. Maybe you should get some rest.” You looked up at her and nodded. You noticed how tall she was. She must have been at least over six feet tall. You yourself, were about five and a half feet tall. Toriel opened the door to the room and you entered. There was a box full of toys with a twin sized bed behind it. There was a dresser with just a few garments in it, and a shelf that had a few empty picture frames. You yawned, finally realizing how tired you were from the day’s journey. You walked over to the illuminated lamp and flicked it off. You laid in the bed, thinking about the flash that you had in your head minutes ago.

 

**You and Toriel were in a different home baking a butterscotch-cinnamon pie together. You went over to a shelf to grab the flour, but like the clumsy one you are, the flour tipped over onto your head.**

 

**Toriel giggled saying, “My dear, we’re supposed to be baking a pie, not yourself.” You just giggled and grabbed some of the flour lying on top of your head and threw it at her in a playful way. The both of you started laughing and going about throwing flour at one another until the kitchen became a full mess. Then there was a knock on the door.**

 

**“Oh that must be him,” you said to Toriel. She chuckled at the slight blush that formed on your cheeks. You just dismissed her noticing that. You peeped through the eye hole on the door. Your heart lit up. “It’s him, Toriel,” you said to her, smiling. You opened the door to see…**

 

_To see what?_ You thought to yourself back in the present. You thought hard about it. Who was that figure behind the door? The figure just looked like a shadow. You had no clue but you realized that no amount of thinking could make you come to a realization. You shrugged it off. With sleep taking you over, you fell into a deep slumber, waking up to a fresh piece of pie in the middle of the room.


	2. It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy!

You yawned and stretched before getting out of bed.

 

_I’ll find Toriel._ You left your room taking the pie with you. You entered the living room and saw Toriel sitting a big, reclining chair reading a book about snails. _How odd?_ You thought. You went over to her.

 

“Good morning Toriel.” She invitingly smiled at you.

 

“Good morning, my child. How did you sleep?”

 

“I slept well. I definitely felt like I needed it.” You responded quietly.

 

She giggled, “That good, my dear. Do you remember anything yet?”

 

You looked down to the floor. You thought about what seemed like glimpse of a memory you had from her. Even through this though, you still couldn’t remember anything of importance, not that you didn’t find that memory to be worth noting.

 

You just shook your head at her. She seemed to notice your distraught look because she lightly responded, “Don’t worry, child. I’m sure in time you’ll remember.” She smiled at you and you hesitantly smiled back. Maybe you would remember soon enough…but you didn’t.

 

For a whole year. You stayed in the Ruins helping Toriel with daily duties and making friends with the monsters that resided there. You’d wake up every morning, brew yourself a cup of golden flower tea and sip on it while leaning up against the tree outside of Toriel’s home, trying to see if you could remember something. Anything. You continued to have glimpses of memories, but only ones between you and Toriel. If there was anyone else, they would just be a blur in these memories.

 

It had been a whole year, and it felt like some progress was being made with remembering memories, but what you found odd was that you were older in these memories. Much older. You looked at least 19 or 20 years old in these memories.

 

_How can a memory take place in the future?_ You’d think. But you had no way of reasoning it. It was like you were missing some clue. None of the pieces fit together.

 

Part of you had an urge to leave the Ruins, while the other part of you was scared of what could be out there. You knew how much you’d miss Toriel. You’d miss baking pies with her and running errands. The way she sometimes hummed while doing chores around the house. But you knew that staying in the Ruins wouldn’t help anything. You wanted to know more about what was happening. You still hadn’t been able to answer why you were there. You’d hope to learn from the book from Toriel’s book shelf, but most of the books were math, English, science, or reading textbooks, with a few joke books here and there. You’d miss that about Toriel. The silly sense of humor she had. That was one the things you enjoyed most about her. Her motherly presence meant more than anything though. She’d comfort you so many times when you’d have that creeping depression come back, she’d always making you feel better with a silly pun and piece of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

 

You came to the conclusion though. You wouldn’t be able to learn more about yourself if you stayed there. You had to know who you were, and why you were there.

 

One day you approached Toriel who was reading another one of her snail books, sitting quietly next to the fireplace.

 

“Hey Toriel?” You asked.

 

“Yes darling?”

 

“I…I’m just...w-wondering…” You were trembling. You knew she wouldn’t be too happy about this. You took a deep breath letting the rest spill out. “How do I get out of the ruins?” She just sighed, the expression turning from the delight that her book was giving her to a strong grimace.

 

“Excuse me, my child. I will be right back.” You hurried after her. You followed her down the stairs that she managed to keep you from for the past year. You followed her down a long hallway until you reached a large door.

 

“I can’t let you leave, my dear. It’s too dangerous out there for you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” You noticed tears form in her eyes, and tears welling up in your own.

 

“Toriel…you know I must go. I can’t stay here and never let any of my memories come back.” She just shook her head.

 

“I’ll stop you, even if I must fight you.” Suddenly for the first time in a year, your SOUL appeared in front of you, glowing brightly. She kept throwing fireballs at you, like the one she threw at Flowey before. You tried your best to dodge and maneuver between them, but time after time she kept hitting you making you feel more and more weak. You ate the spider donut you collected a while back that surprisingly was still edible. You felt some strength come back to you and you still struggled dodging her attacks. All you did was speak to her.

 

“Toriel…you know I must.”

 

“I won’t let you go, child.”

 

“Please Toriel… you don’t have to do this.”

 

“You don’t know what will happen to you out there. Time and time again, I see children like you die. I can’t let that happen again!”

 

Toriel hit you with another ball of fire. You felt so weak.  All you had was the piece of pie that you received from Toriel when you started living with her. You winced in pain, clutching your chest. Could this be how this really ends? No. You had to keep going.

 

You noticed a difference in Toriel’s composure. Her attacks started to blatantly miss you until finally she dropped to her knees in defeat.

 

“I’m sorry, my child… I couldn’t even save you.” She was weeping. “Just through these doors is the outside that will lead you to Snowdin… I’m sorry, my child. But this will be this last time we will see eachother.”

 

“But, Toriel-“

 

“No… I don’t want to know when you meet your fate. This will be good-bye…” Toriel gave you a tight hug, sobbing. “I’m going to miss you so much, my child.”

 

You started crying, trying to hold yourself together. “I’ll miss you, Toriel.” You hugged her even tighter.

 

Seconds later she released you and hurried off. You faced the door that was slightly cracked. You shoved the door open to a room that was completely dark. A small light appeared on a familiar area of dirt. You looked at it, flashbacks running through your mind of the encounter with Flowey. You always cringed at those thoughts, but that snarl always haunted you. But of course, he sprouted from the ground with that innocent grin he had when you first met him.

 

“Howdy! I see you FINALLY decided to leave that place. What took you so long? I was getting so lonely just waiting here for you.” You were terrified, frozen in place. Flowey noticed that and continued on, his expression changing into that same evil grin. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t kill you.” He cackled. “At least… not yet.” He made a light giggle before going back into the ground. You were shaking with fear. Why did this flower keep appearing? What did he want?

 

You shook out of the fear, entering the door that stood ahead. These ones were heavy though. You pushed them with all your strength you had left from your fight with Toriel. You managed to barely push them open.

 

You entered a new land of snow. _This place seems so familiar,_ you thought. Next thing you knew though, everything was hitting you. All the pain from your fight with Toriel. The encounter with Flowey. You felt so drained that all you could do was start weeping uncontrollably. You had no energy to go on. You dropped to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. The urge to go on that you had from before your fight with Toriel was completely gone. You just stayed curled up there in the snow, until suddenly everything went black.

 

You’d passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Snowdin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is starting to pick up a little... Hope you all enjoy! (:

You woke up on a couch covered in several blankets. You were feeling terrified. Some familiar questions popped up that you’ve been facing lately, but honestly where were you? Who took you in? Is this person dangerous? You became even more scared. What if this person is dangerous?

_No… They can’t be dangerous. They took me in right._ You tried to calm yourself down, something that you were absolutely terrible at. Everything was fairly dark but you were able to make out some things. There was a big screen TV in front of you with a sock laying to the right of it with a pile of notes on top of it. You curiously looked at it, but decided to keep your comfortable position on the couch. You looked over to the kitchen. _Is that… a sink?_ It was nearly touching the ceiling. You giggled a little bit. How odd is that? To the left of the couch on a little side table you noticed a joke book, creating a warm feeling in your chest. I just reminded you of Toriel. You decided to look at it. You opened it to a quantum physics book. You opened the quantum physics book to… another joke book? You decided to open the other joke book and of course, another quantum physics book. You set down the series of books. For the most part the house looked really tidy, other than the sock situation. You looked to the upstairs level noticing two doors.

_There must be two people living here._

 

Part of you wanted to leave but you were still feeling so exhausted you decided to instead just stay there and be taken over by more sleep…

 

You started dreaming.

 

  **You entered the Ruins just like you had before, but something felt different. You saw Flowey, then you saw Toriel save you from him. Following after Toriel you came across the dummy that she wanted you to train you speech skills on, except this time, you chose to attack it instead. The dummy instantly turned to dust. Toriel looked at you with some slight disappointment, but still hopeful. “Next time, you should try speaking instead, my child.” You just nodded and sweetly smiled at her, but as she turned away, an evil sneer formed on your face. You ran into that first Froggit. Ignoring Toriel’s advice, you decided to attack it. You walked over to the Froggit, it shivering harder and harder the closer you got. You lifted your foot and stomped down, it instantly turning to dust. Toriel just slightly ahead, turned around to check that you were behind her. You just innocently smiled at her as she looked at you and she made a gleeful hum to see you were still behind her. As she turned back around your smile turned back to that sneer, your eyes turning red. You continued through the Ruins like before, except killing everything in your way. You went out of your way to make sure that you didn’t miss one monster. You even found a weapon to make killing them easier. You smiled to yourself at the feel of the weapon in your hands, and the feel of the metal slowly grazing your hand. Killing them felt so nice. So liberating. _So fun._ You lived with Toriel shortly. You knew she’d quickly find out about all the dead monsters. Heh. She always did. You took the piece of pie that she always left in your room that first night. It might be just a simple piece of pie but damn, that thing worked so strongly. The next morning you woke up instantly prodding at Toriel on how to leave the Ruins. Of course, like always, she would stupidly tell you to stay and not follow her. You knew she wouldn’t see it coming. You followed her to the end of the hallway that led to the door. She kept you from leaving, like usual. Before, you’d kill her instantly, but this time you wanted it to be different. You put that innocent face on trying to get her to stop fighting you and put her guard down. When she finally did, you slashed your knife across her whole body, slashing her in half. She looked at you with disbelief. You darkly chuckled. That look felt so satisfying. “I should’ve known.” Tears started streaming down her face. “When I didn’t see any other monsters in the ruins, I should’ve known it was you.” You just gave a dark laugh. Toriel fell to her knees, slowly disintegrating into dust. You started to laugh even harder. Until you got silent, your eyes turning a bright red. “Remember me?”**

 

You screamed yourself awake.

_Who was that? WHAT was that? That couldn’t have been me._

 

Next thing, the doors upstairs simultaneously slammed opened.

 

“SANS! THE HUMAN! IT’S AWAKE!” Yelled a tall skeleton dressed in some weird armor and a red scarf.

 

“i can obviously see that papyrus.” There was another skeleton dressed in a blue jacket with a fur hood and black shorts with white stripes down both sides and also wearing… pink slippers? He was much shorter than the other skeleton. The one name Papyrus rushed down the stair towards you almost tripping. At this point you weren’t sure what to think about anything that was happening, but those red eyes were imprinted in your mind.

 

“HUMAN! YOU WERE SCREAMING! EXPLAIN!” You just stared at him nervously not sure what to say. You weren’t sure you should talk about this dream to anyone. The other skeleton named Sans slowly came down the stairs yawning and making his way toward the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

 

“it was probably just a bad dream papyrus.” Sans made his way over towards you handing you the glass of water. “you looked bone tired when I found you, kid” he said to you with a wink. You giggled nervously and took a sip from the water, then set it on the side table.

 

“I have no idea what happened,” you said. “I know I was feeling exhausted, but next thing I knew, everything turned black.” You said rubbing your head. Sans put a hand on your shoulder. You shuddered. Not out of fright but you got that feeling again. That feeling of something familiar. Unfortunately, Sans noticed and removed his hand instantly. His face looked slightly down but he still maintained his grin. “I’m sorry…I.. I’ve just felt really jumpy lately. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“no problem, kiddo.” Sans walked back off into the kitchen.

 

“DO YOU HAVE A NAME HUMAN?” Papyrus yelled to you.

 

“I… I think I do. I just can’t remember. I can’t remember much of anything actually…” This caught Sans attention. He dropped the milk on the counter he was using to make a bowl of cereal.

 

‘How could’ve she forgotten her name,’ he thought. It had never happened before. He finished making the cereal and brought it over to you with a spoon. You slowly took small bites of it.

 

Sans sat down next to you. “now, what do you mean you don’t remember anything, kid?” You looked up at him. You were still munching on a small mouthful of cereal. This cereal was so good. How did he know you would enjoy it so much?

 

You swallowed then replied, “I honestly don’t know.” You looked at him in the pupils of his eye sockets. They seemed large. Though his voice sounded slightly disinterested, you knew he was taking in everything you were saying. “I fell into the Underground with no recollection of where I was, or where I came from. Not even my very own name. I stayed with a goat woman named Toriel in the Ruins for about a year before I decided to move on.” You thought about that look Toriel gave you in your dream before she disintegrated into dust. It made you cringe. “Like I said though. When I left the Ruins, I just felt so exhausted that I passed out.

 

“LUCKILY MY BROTHER FOUND YOU AND TOOK YOU BACK HERE! WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD’VE HAPPENED TO YOU OUT THERE!” Papyrus added in.

 

“when I saw you, you looked cold to the bone. i still had a skele-ton of work left to do for the day but i couldn’t leave you there.” He flashed that big grin at you. It warmed your heart. “so i took you back here to get some rest. you see my brother typically-“

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TYPICALLY HUNT DOWN HUMANS TO TAKE TO UNDYNE, BUT IT WOULD BE TOO EASY FOR ME TO JUST TAKE YOU WITH YOU ALREADY BEING SO WEAK. IT’S JUST DEGRADING TO MYSELF TO ALLOW MYSELF TO TAKE YOU SO EASILY. SO! I DECIDED I SHALL WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE FEELING BETTER BEFORE TAKING YOU TO UNDYNE.”

 

Undyne? Who was this? Of course you didn’t know, and you didn’t care to know yet either. The brothers allowed you to finish your cereal. Once you downed the last bits of milk you let out a satisfied gasp and wiped away the rest of the milk from your face with your sweater. Out of the corner of you eye, you noticed a light shade of blue appear on Sans face. Immediately after, he got up and turned to Papyrus.

 

“hey bro, you still up for taking… this human through all your puzzles.” Papyrus let out a squeal, violently shaking his head yes and immediately dragging you out to the puzzles. Sans stayed at the house speculating everything. ‘she doesn’t remember anything,’ Sans thought. It hurt him slightly that you had no recollection of him, or the memories you both shared. ‘she can’t even remember her name though.’ Sans let out a sigh of disappointment and sat himself down on the couch where you had been sitting. He started thinking about when he found you this time around.

**Sans was waiting in the forest, like he did everyday, hoping today would be the day. When the doors to the Ruins opened, he was filled with excitement, until he saw your face. Usually at this point your face had a look of determination to overcome whatever came your way, but this time around you look defeated, depressed, _scared_. Sans just waited though for you to continue on like you normally would, but you weren’t. You just stood there crying, while Sans struggled to watch. He knew though that it would be best to wait, like he normally did. But you fell to the ground crying and crying and crying. Sans just told himself though that he should wait for you to keep going. An hour passed and you were still there weeping heavily with no indication of going forward. At this point, Sans became slightly irritated. ‘why isn’t she getting up? why isn’t she continuing?’ Sans thought to himself. Where was the strong determination you normally had. Sans still continued to watch until he noticed you weren’t moving. He teleported from the heavy forest to beside you. “hey kid?” No response. “kiddo, you in there? don’t tell me your skull is as empty as mine.” Sans chuckled slightly to himself, waiting for any indication that you were still alert. You weren’t though and Sans started to panic. “dammit kid. what’s _wrong_ with you?” Sans bent down to pick you up. He cussed to himself. Did he wait too long? Seconds later he saw your breath escape your lips. Sans quickly teleported the both of you back to his house. He gently set you down on the couch. Quickly grabbing a few blankets from the closet, tightly rapping you in them, he sat there for a few minutes holding you, so you would warm up quicker. It felt so comfortable to him that he was near dozing off in that position, but he knew he couldn’t risk you waking up to him, possibly being terrified of him. Something felt odd this time around. How it took you so long for to come from the Ruins. How when you came out of the Ruins there was no hope in your eyes. Sans knew he needed to leave you there. He knew that this time around things would be difficult. Things would be different.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I think this chapter is a bit short. I hope you all like it though!

You followed Papyrus around completing the series of puzzles he put before you. At first, you were so scared an intimidated by Papyrus because of his towering stature and how he exclaimed almost everything he said, but you quickly found out he was completely harmless A cinnamon roll. He would gleefully take you from puzzle to puzzle, making sure you made it through each of them safely though you easily solved the puzzles, like you were repeating a normal routine. Papyrus squealed with joy every time you’d finish a puzzle. It was adorable seeing him like that. You felt that same warm familiar feeling with him that you felt with Toriel, that you were noticing with Sans…

 

You continued onto a bridge where you noticed Papyrus and now Sans were waiting at the end. “GREETINGS HUMAN!” said Papyrus. “NOW USUALLY HERE I HOLD OUT MY EXTREMELY DEADLY ATTACK, BUT I FEAR FOR YOU IT IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE.” You scoffed at that statement. Psh. Too much to handle? What’s that supposed to mean.

 

Sans let out a quick laugh.”papyrus, that attack would be too much for anyone. well anyone except you.”

 

“WELL OF COURSE. I CAN HANDLE MOST EVERYTHING!” Papyrus said while posing heroically, with his red scarf delicately blowing through the wind. “JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE. NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus then ran off.

 

You finished crossing the bridge and approached Sans. He was oddly quiet. After a few seconds, he said, “i have a bone to pick with you,” of course winking at the end. You let out a small giggle.

 

“What do you mean Sans?”

 

“something’s off. it’s been rattling my bones. do you feel it kid?” You gave him a questioning look, but then thought more deeply about it. About the flashes of memories you were having, and your strange dream you had. At the same time, everything you were doing seemed so familiar. You couldn’t figure it out. No one had made anything of it until Sans. He noticed you were deep in thought.

 

“what is it kiddo?”

 

You mumbled, “It’s…it’s nothing.” He let out a sigh.

 

His voice turned more serious. “don’t try to fool me kid. i can tell something’s been bothering you ever since i picked you up from outside those doors.”

 

You sighed. “I’d rather not talk about it right now. At least not here.” Sans grinned and furrowed his brow area. Then he gently grabbed your hand. Everything around you started changing into another setting. What was happening?

 

 Next thing, you were in a bed room with a bed in the corner that had a bundled up blanket on it and a worn out looking mattress. There was a treadmill in the middle of the room with a note on it. You walked over it to try to read it, but Sans quickly snatched it, slyly smiling at you. There was an odd tornado in the corner of his room that had garbage swirling around in it. Sans grabbed your hand again and led you over to his bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him for you to sit down.

 

“i figured you might prefer to talk about it here rather than the bone-chilling outside.” He winked. You gave him a small smile.

 

“First, would you happen to have any tea? I am quite cold to the bone.” He let out a small laugh, seeming satisfied with your response.

 

“sure thing kid. will golden flower tea work?”

 

A huge smile grew on your face. “That’s my favorite tea. That would be awesome. Thank you so much Sans.”

 

“s’now problem.” He winked at you. “just wait here kid.” He left the room, closing the door behind him. You looked around.

_This room is all too familiar._ Why was it that so many things about Sans seemed to try to flicker more memories?

 

Though his room had a chaotic tornado spiraling around in the corner in a weirdly controlled fashion, being in here was really comforting. The feel of Sans bed. _The sensation of him lying next to you._

 

Wait. What was that last thought? It was interrupted when Sans re-entered the room, flashing you his bright toothy smile. He handed you the mug of tea, taking his place next to you again.

 

“so uhh… kid. what’s been happening? any luck with your name yet?” You shook your head taking a sip of tea. You let out a gentle sigh. The taste of it reminded you so much of Toriel. What were the odds Sans and Papyrus would have that same tea? It must just be popular. You didn’t put much more thought into it.

 

“So of course you know that I can’t seem to remember… or at least a good majority of things at this point.” He nodded attentively. You continued. “Everything that I’ve been doing up until this point has felt vaguely familiar to me, as if I’ve done this before.

 

“hmm…” You looked over at him. He was scratching his head with his large boney hands. “i’m sorry. continue.”

 

“I’ve been having these weird flashes of memories. Most of them are about the goat woman I stayed with in the Ruins. Some of it is just familiar feelings with certain people. I’ve noticed that a ton with you and Papyrus.”

 

Sans raised a brow at this. ‘does she remember?’ He continued listening.

 

“These memories are odd though. They seem to take place in the future because I look noticeably older. It’s like I’m years older.”

 

Sans coughed. “how old are you now?”

 

“I think I’m about 16 or 17. I can’t really remember.” Sans looked at you as if studying your face. After a few seconds he looked down at his lap. You could see something was bothering him.

 

‘that’s odd,’ he thought. ‘it seemed like she looked older. she’s usually much younger than this.’

 

“how long did you stay in the Ruins with… who did you say she was?”

 

“Her name was Toriel.” You looked down at your tea, joyful memories flooding your mind from the year you spent with her. You took another sip of your tea. “I stayed with her for a year. I absolutely loved it with her. I was remembering things about myself… just not as fast as I was wanting. One day I just decided that I needed to know more so I told her I wanted to leave. She was against it as first, but after a bit, she let me leave.” You looked up at Sans. “Why are you asking me all these questions?”

 

You awaited his response, but he dismissed your question. “no reason. i have to get my lazy bones back to work. like i said, i have a skeleton of work to do.” He winked at you again, laughing at what he thought was a clever pun. “you’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like. feel free to sleep in here if you’re tired.”

 

“But Sans wait-“ He vanished. You had a feeling this vanishing would get on your nerves in the future. You sat in his room a few minutes more finishing your tea. You decided that maybe you should explore around Snowdin. You looked down at your clothing. You still had rips and tears in your jeans and sweater. Toriel attempted to fix them when you were with her, but with little success. You instead just borrowed the clothes hanging in the closet of the room she had you stay in. The day you left though, you felt it wrong to keep those clothing, so you placed them back in the closet, putting on your already tattered clothing. You thought about what you would be doing if you were still in the Ruins. Probably playing with the Froggits or trying to make friends with the Whimsuns, or talking with Blooky if he was visiting. Maybe you’d be baking a pie with Toriel… you snapped out of your thoughts. There was no going back. You were already remembering more memories at a faster rate since you left. You had to keep going.

 

You got up off of Sans bed feeling determined for the first time in a while. You were going to recover your memories. You were going to find out who you were. You had to. But first, maybe you needed some more decent clothing. You dug through Sans’s drawers looking for anything. It would be better than what you currently had. You found an identical jacket to the one he was wearing, just a darker blue. You also scrounged up some comfy looking sweatpants. You also decided to take one of his white T-shirts. There was no point in trying to wear that sweater anymore. You undressed and quickly dressed into the new attire. It was so comfortable. It had the deep, musky smell of Sans. It caused a memory to flash into your mind.

**You were digging through your closet trying to find something to wear that was semi-decent. Blue skinny jeans and a nice top wouldn’t do for a date. At least not this one. “Mom!” You called out. You heard some shuffling outside of your room.**

**“Yes, my dear?” Toriel entered your room.**

**“This date means a lot to me. I can’t figure out what to wear though. I know you pay attention to trends and stuff. Can you help?” She just giggled and rummaged through your wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful gray lace dress. It didn’t look to casual and it didn’t look to formal either. It was perfect. “Thank you, mom.” You gave her a kiss on her cheek.**

**“Of course dear.” She smiled warmly at you then left your room. You spent longer than usual getting ready for this date. You had to look perfect. You tried to tame your bangs that liked to have a mind of their own and you curled your hair that now reached down to your mid-back. You put on a light amount of makeup. It still wasn’t something you could get used to. Once you were done getting ready you looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked so much more mature. You needed to make sure you did for this date especially. You weren’t that child anymore and he needed to know that. You grabbed your purse and left your room, then headed down the stairs giving Toriel another kiss on her cheek before leaving.**

**“I won’t be out too late, mom.” She just smiled at you.**

**“Be safe, hun!” You left your house to the outside. It was a late summer night. The air was starting to get that autumn crispness that you enjoyed. He told you to just wait at your driveway and he’d meet you there. You reached the end of your driveway, letting out a nervous sigh.**

****

**_I hope this goes well,_ you thought. Seconds later someone appeared behind you, their smell radiating off them.**

**“Hello, beautiful.”**

 

You snapped out of the daydream. Could that really have been…

 

You shook your head. It couldn’t have been. You honestly hadn’t thought of him much in that way. He was really friendly and you found him funny, but he seemed more of a close friend. You left San’s bedroom, walking passed Papyrus’s room and down the stairs. You remembered the cinnamon flavored cereal Sans gave to you earlier. Then your stomach let out a low quiet growl _._ You hadn’t eaten since much earlier that day, and you were feeling especially hungry after your day’s work of puzzle solving.

You went into the kitchen, grabbing the cereal from a cabinet. You then walked over to the refrigerator to grab milk. When you opened it, you saw piles of bagged spaghetti. How odd? You grabbed the milk, noticing something behind it. A… pie? And not just any pie but the pie you made countless time with Toriel.

 

Tears started welling up in your eyes. All the moments you’d spent with Toriel were so special to you. She was like a mother to you. So much of you regretted moving on from her. The tears started to stream down your face. You then felt your emotions begin to spiral out of control. You dropped to the ground crying into the sleeve of the borrowed jacket. Then the door burst open and you saw a tall skeleton standing in the entrance.

 

“WHERE DID YOU LEAVE TO HUMAN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ENJOYING SOLVING MY PUZZLES!” He then looked down at your face and his demeanor changed. He got a worried expression. He went over to you rubbing his hand on your back. “There there, human.” He wasn’t yelling anymore.  “Why don’t you tell the Great Papyrus what’s the matter.”

 

“N… nothing Papyrus. I just tripped down the stairs and had a hard tumble. That’s all.” You could tell he wasn’t buying it, but he quietly sat next to you, comforting you until you were able to get back up. “I don’t know if Sans told you, but he’s letting me stay here for a bit. I hope you’re alright with that.” Then a huge grin formed on his face.

 

“OF COURSE HUMAN! YOU SEEM SO PLEASANT, UNLIKE HOW UNDYNE EXPLAINED YOUR KIND. I’M SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO HER BUT I CAN’T DO THAT, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU JUST HURT YOURSELF. THAT WOULD BE DISGRACEFUL OF ME! YOU MAY STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU’D LIKE, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT TUMBLE DOWN THE STAIRS AND HURT YOURSELF AGAIN!” You giggled at him. The sadness you were feeling before was completely gone. Papyrus was so silly and harmless and you knew you could trust Sans. He was so kind and serious yet funny and peculiar at the same time. You knew you’d adore your stay with these two. Things were finally starting to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Sans perspective he is remembering the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Sans was sitting at his sentry station in hot land accounting for the hot dogs he had sold so far that day. He couldn’t stop thinking about you and your behavior after you came out of those gates from the Ruins. Now, Sans had a good grasp that on many separate occasions you two had a first time meeting. He specifically remembered the first time you met. You abandoned those gates behind you scared but determined for the future of the Underground. Sans had remembered having that heart-felt conversation with Toriel about you. She was practically begging Sans to have him be your guardian and make sure you’d make your journey to Asgore safely and that you never lost your determination that Toriel saw in you before leaving the Ruins. Sans begrudgingly promised her and minutes later hid in the tall trees near the gate of the Ruins. Every time Sans had that same conversation with Toriel, it became easier yet harder at the same time. It was routine to promise that, but Sans slowly lost his determination to keep hope, though every time you kept yours. It became harder and harder for him to so friendly welcome you with his hand-shaking spiel with the whoopee cushion. He eventually started to internally cringe every time he made that petty joke, but he knew if he didn’t welcome you like that, things wouldn’t be the same. You wouldn’t trust him. You’d maybe look at him with some fear or uncertainty instead of those warm inviting eyes he came to adore. Sans just despised that things would continually reset with no warning or reason. There was once though things didn’t reset.

 

You’d actually made it to the surface. You innocently passed and befriended Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton, and Asgore with even more determination flickering in your eyes that time. Toriel came to protect you against Asgore, leaving him cowering like a misbehaving dog for his cruel actions. Sans and all the other monsters you befriended joined you, saying how they would be okay continuing living in the Underground, sacrificing their own happiness for you. Then they were all taken by something Sans had yet to understand. It just felt like a never-ending hopelessness. But you so sweetly and gently retriggered the emotions each of them felt when befriending you. You all together defeated that foe that was so empty-hearted yet misunderstood. You had all made it above ground. Sans remembered the first time he felt fresh air on his skull and whirling through his bones, going out the other side of him. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore all ran off to start their lives amidst the humans, while you chose to stay with Toriel. She raised you from age 12 until you were an adult. You fell in love with another human, got married, had a few children, and lived the rest of your life peacefully. Though he now cringed at it, it joyed him that you were able to live such a happy peaceful life, with even a happy peaceful ending.

 

The day you passed, Sans was assured that the cycle of timelines was over. He would never have to wake up one day out-of-the-blue to find himself in his unkempt room in the Underground, but much to his dismay, he woke up the next morning to exactly that, hearing Papyrus’s all too familiar wake-up call. But all Sans could do was sigh and repeat that familiar routine, but with a coldness growing throughout himself, uncaring about himself or what you were set out to do. What was the point if he’d only the next moment wake up to the same dreadful day never making it above ground? That same look of determination in your eyes started to sicken him. It was like he saw something else in that look, like you knew exactly what you were doing to him, and you only continued to play a cruel joke on him. Sans wished so much he could just forget like the rest of the monsters. There was even a time that he just out of spite lunged his bone attacks through each one of you limbs and your stomach, pinning you to the doors of the Ruins and causing you to spit up blood. Sans left eye glowed blue and he finished you with a Gaster Blaster, burning you alive and melting your skin until the pain became too unbearable, causing you to quickly drift into unconsciousness, then death. Sans could only bare the sight of you like that once. The thought of the determination slowly draining from your eyes with each bone piercing your skin to the door was only more painful to Sans than seeing those eyes of determination over and over again in a seemingly taunting manner.

 

The next time you left those gates though and met Sans, a sense of fear flickered in your eyes at the sight of him, causing him to even more regret killing you off just so he could have his sick attempt of some sort of relief. Everything began normally in that timeline, but in an attempt to regain your trust, he was more generous with the jokes, the casual winks, and quick lunch dates, which so quickly caught your eye. Though at the time you were only 14, none of his gestures escaped your attention. Sans even noticed the urge he had to look at you in this new light. Through his selfishness, he didn’t want you to leave Snowdin to continue your journey to free the monsters. He knew what happened above ground. How you fell for another human, living happily until your last breath. Sans felt so selfish about wanting to keep you there so he could have you to himself, but his judgment was better. He knew you couldn’t stay. Plus, the thought of him killing you still lingered through his mind. How could he have you? You deserved to be with that human. He already caused you more pain than he was comfortable with admitting.

 

Despite Sans haunting thoughts, you ventured in Snowdin much longer than normal. You enjoyed the moments you spent with the skeleton brothers, whether it was the regular trip to Grillby’s with Sans or helping Papyrus recalibrate puzzles. You stayed at the inn when you first in Snowdin, but due to your lack of gold, you had to venture somewhere else. Papyrus was quick to invite you into his and Sans home, though. You looked over to Sans who was nearby during the conversation, but he just shrugged as usual, showing off his usual grin, but in reality he was over-zealous. You stayed out on the couch for a good few months, until one night you had a nightmare of Sans staring you down with a blue ring in his left eye and an empty void in the other, blasting several multi-colored beams, burning your skin and bones until there was nothing left. Sans was immediately awakened by the cry you let out downstairs and he rushed to your aid, gently waking you up by stroking your hair and saying your name in a calming whisper.

 

“frisk,” he said as gently as he could muster. “c’mon kid. please wake up.” You woke up jumping away from his touch, clutching the place on your arm that the bone had pierced though. To you, Sans was a monster in that moment. A _real_ monster. And he very well knew it. He tried placing his boney hand on your leg, but you again jumped at his touch. Sans was fully aware of exactly what nightmare you partook in. He knew it wasn’t the first time it happened either. He recalled days when you seemed oddly distant from not only him, but everyone. From that day on, Sans invited you to stay in his room with him since, as he said it, you seemed a little _bonely_ staying on the couch by yourself. You slowly started to get in the routine of sleeping in his room, though most nights you would still stay on the couch, waking up in a cold sweat most every night. It eventually became every night that you stayed in Sans room. You had been in Snowdin a year and a half at least becoming acquainted with the monsters. You’d go on small adventures with the monster kid, then drop by Grillby’s to discuss your days exploits. Other days you would hang out with Sans while he would be lazily watching at his sentry station for anything threatening, though the most threating thing was an upset Gryftrot decorated in googly eyes and Christmas ornaments. Three years had passed by then and it was nearing your 18th birthday, and the simple crush you had on Sans developed into an absolute adoration. Sans would take you to Grillby’s, each of you throwing each other shy glances, your cheeks lightly glowing pink and his emitting a soft blue. His jokes became more flirtatious, though still innocent and silly as his normal ones. He’d pick up a menu glancing it over quickly, then look over to you with a mischievous smile.

 

“so what’s on the menu today?” He’d say out loud.

 

You’d giggle and reply, “The same thing as always Sans. Burgers or fries.”

 

Sans grin got wider and he looked over to you with a glint in his eye, then look backed at the menu. “wait though kid. there’s something new here. Me-n-u.” He winked at you, causing your face to become completely flushed. You giggled then scoffed at the corny joke. Things went on like that for a little while until one night when Sans heard you having that re-occurring nightmare than pained Sans and filled him with so much sorrow. There were nights when he’d gently wake you like he did when he heard you first have that nightmare. You’d wake up jumping away from him and looking at him with a cold-fearful stare until your heart calmed down. Sans would read you the bed time stories that he read to Papyrus until you would fall asleep. Then there would be nights he wouldn’t wake you from those horrible dreams, almost as if to punish himself for the sin he committed towards you.

 

But one night Sans couldn’t handle it anymore. He ached to hold you in his arms every time he heard those cries. One night whilst you were experiencing your regular night terrors, he grasped you into his arms, holding you so close to him. You jolted awake but were immediately welcomed by his warm embrace. You wrapped your arms around his ribs that were covered by his thin white t-shirt, deepening the embrace. Sans never dared ask you about your nightmares. He was always too ashamed, but he mustered the courage one night.

 

“hey kiddo. you alright?” He asked. At that you stiffened up.

 

“Just another nightmare Sans. Don’t worry your bones about it,” you said back trying to lessen the tension.

 

“heh. it rattles my bones every time you have one, kid.” You just grimaced and tried to avoid his concerned eyes. “why don’t you tell your pal about it.” You sighed and closed your eyes shaking your head, but Sans could be persistent, despite his lackadaisical attitude. “i’m not letting you avoid this, frisk,” he said in a deep tone you hadn’t heard.

 

You sighed and replied. “It’s always the same nightmare Sans. It’s inescapable.” He kept prodding you to share more. You finally gave in. “It’s always about you, Sans.” He stiffened at that, but he very well already knew. “I try to leave the Ruins, but every time I walk through the door, you’re waiting there. For me. It’s like you knew I’d be going through those doors. You attack me on sight. Every. Time. I always have a pleasant feeling starting the dream, but you rip that away from me and kill me in some different way every time.”

 

‘some different way,’ Sans thought. ‘i only killed her the one time.’ Could he have forgotten? He knew he couldn’t always remember. Was this one of those times?

 

You continued. “At first when I had those dreams, you’d kill me but you’d have this sad expression. Then a many nightmares later, you’d have an apathetic one instead of a sad one. Then as the nightmares went on, you started to get this wicked smile. I’ll exit the Ruins and you’re standing there and your whole body is glowing blue.” You looked up at Sans left eye, shivered, then continued.” Your smile is so scary and it only gets creepier the more you hurt me. Unlike before when you’d kill me on sight, in these dreams you take your time killing me, like you’re trying to savor the moment. All I feel is pain until I go unconscious…” You drifted in the last word, having terrible flashbacks. Sans noticed he was losing your attention to your thoughts, so he pulled you in tighter, your head leaning on his chest.

 

All Sans said was, “i promise you kid. you don’t have to worry your pretty little mind about that.” He gave you a kiss on your forehead, feeling more guilty than ever, but in return your lips met where his were, giving him a kiss, blue magic playing around his mouth and he deepened the kiss. You of course at first flinched at the magic, but then eased back into the kiss, allowing the moment to consume you. You and Sans limbs became intertwined with one another. Sans touch was warm and yours was soft against his bones. Next thing, he was on top of you working his kisses from your lips to the back of your ear to the nape of your neck, his magic enticing you with every kiss, sending a pleasurable feeling throughout your body. One of his hands was rested on the back of your head, the other gently on your waist. For some kisses he sent an extra burst of magic, causing small moans to escape your mouth.

 

“Sans… we’ll wake Papyrus.” Sans was overcome with passion and love. He’d spent the past years getting to truly know you for the first time since you’ve been in the Underground. You laughed at his humor and showed care and attention to everything he did. The both of you only craved to know each other more.

 

“kid, you just need to stop moaning so loud,” he said tantalizingly into your neck, before giving you another kiss, causing another moan to come out. “pa-tell-a the truth, you’ll wake all of Snowdin at this rate.” You blushed several darker shades of red, then regained your composure and started kissing his jaw line, causing him to get a shiver through his body. Sans had never felt the alluring touch of another. His cheeks turned a very deep blue and you continued, snaking your hand into his shirt and stroking the back of his bare spine, causing him to shiver and let out a semi-loud moan

 

“At this rate,” you winked, “YOU may wake all of the Underground.” At that, Sans grabbed your hand making you stop, and making Sans slightly blush at the cute frown you gave him.

“enough excitement for tonight kid. these bones need to get some rest or papyrus will have it out for me.”

 

“Aww he wouldn’t have the heart to.” You replied to him with a wink. Sans just hugged you tighter laughing at your cheesy joke.

 

“well I’ll tell you one thing, frisk. you know how to make this heartless skeleton feel.” He nuzzled his head into your soft brown hair, while sleep enveloped the both of you.

 

Sans flashbacks of you both made the day in Hotland so seemingly short. He loved you so deeply, but the fact you couldn’t remember as much hurt his being. Those moments of you both were best left as memories that he could reminisce in, but he so deeply hoped one day you could remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know this one took a little bit. I'm wanting to get some progression to the story. Of course, I have to include monster kid... Hope you all enjoy!

You were wandering about Snowdin, taking in the amazing scenery. There was in the middle of town a beautifully decorated Christmas. Definitely more fitting for the decorations than a Grytrot. You stopped by it, slightly mesmerized by the tiny blinking lights. You stood there thinking about everything that had just happened. You were so grateful to Sans and Papyrus for allowing you to stay in their home, but they were complete strangers to you, and it seemed so odd for them to be so inviting. But you knew you couldn’t stay there for that long. You’d be intruding, plus you eventually have to go on and continue recovering your memories, even though this place seemed to be filling in so many. Maybe staying around wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

It was so odd though. A memory would come back to you, but then everything would quickly turn into a blur. It was a lot unlike when you remembered something about Toriel. Those memories would come back so vividly, but these new ones were so different. It’s like there’s a force keeping you from remembering them as clearly.

 

You were so deep in though that you almost didn’t notice an armless monster trying to get your attention.

 

“Yo, I’ve never seen you around here.” You looked over to him. He looked your age, maybe slightly younger.

 

You gave him a light smile. “Yeah, I just recently got here.”

 

“Yo, that’s so cool! We rarely get visitors here.”

 

You just gave him a friendly giggle then looked back to the tree. You wanted to be polite, but you weren’t feeling up to trying to make small talk with the friendly stranger.

 

“So uhh… you know I could give you a tour of Snowdin. It’s not that big.”

 

You didn’t want to be rude, and at the same time you thought maybe having a proper look around Snowdin might bring up more of your past.

 

“…or uhh, I don’t have too….” He muttered.

 

 You looked back over to him. “No, um. That would be great actually. What’s your name?”

 

“Well people call me monster kid but I don’t like being called that anymore…”

 

“What should I call you then?”

 

His cheeks turned a slight pink. “Yo, uhh, I never thought of a different name.” He pondered for a moment. “I guess you can call me Aiken.”

 

“Aiken? That sounds nice.” You giggled then smiled at him.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Your smile quickly left your face. “Oh. I actually can’t remember it…” You looked to the ground, kicking some snow about with some old brown boots Papyrus let you borrow.

 

“Dude, that sucks! I had this friend that accidentally ran into this tree and he couldn’t remember anything for like a week!” You giggled at his enthusiasm for his uncalled for story. He seemed very childish, but he meant well.

 

“So Aiken? Where should we head first?”

 

“Hmm… yo, I guess we could just get the most boring place out of the way. To the library!” He ran off, but tripped face first into the snow, but quick recovered and ran off again.

 

You approached the librarby? It looked like the sign had a slight misspelling. It was nearby the Christmas tree. Aiken waited outside the library and smiled at you as you approached him. He then went over to the door and opened it with his tail.

 

“Ladies first, err… you’re a girl right?” You tried to stifle your laughter at his weird question.

 

“Uh, yeah Aiken. I’m a girl.” You entered through the door. It was very tiny, the library, but cozy. There were a few people in there who looked to be using it as a hang-out place rather than for its intended use. You glanced around at the books. You noticed one about snails, reminding you of Toriel. You just smiled at the memories of living with her. Then you saw books on the history of the Underground. Toriel never kept history books in her home. Whenever you brought up the history of the Underground or even her own past, she’d do anything to drop it and change the subject. You chose not to prod her on it after several attempts, though you were still very curious about it. You went to grab the book until Aiken turned to you.

 

“So yeah, this place is really boring. Wanna go somewhere else?” You just shrugged at him and nodded your head. You had to come back here when you had the chance. Toriel was obviously trying to hide something from you.

 

“Let’s go to the inn, uhh, random person.” You just smiled at him. You followed a distance behind him. He turned to you after a bit and asked you, “I’ve never seen a monster like you before. What kind of monster are you?” You were going to tell him you were actually a human, but something told you that wasn’t something you should just share openly.

 

“I’m just one of a kind.” You winked at Aiken, but much more shyly than the winks Sans would sometimes throw at you.

 

“That’s funny!” He started to laugh. Maybe just a little too hard. “Well I guess I should tell you you’re the cutest of your kind that I’ve ever seen.” Your cheeks started to heat up as you shyly gave him a ‘thank you’. He seemed proud of the reaction he got out of you and continued leading you to the Snowdin Inn. He offered his tail for you to grab while he lead you there, which you nervously took.

 

When you got there, you met the Inns-keeper. She was very polite and she introduced you to her young daughter that sat in a tiny chair behind the counter, keeping herself entertained with some toys and a puzzle that looked like one that Papyrus created.

 

Aiken then led you to the river at the northern part of Snowdin. When you got there, you received an odd phone call from someone asking for a G-… then the person on the other side realized he had the wrong number then broke out into a weird song before hanging up. You were so confuse by the phone call, but you chose to not over think it.

 

Aiken was attempting to show you a trick he could do with a pebble from the shore of the river and kicking it up in the air then hitting it with his tail to try and get it to skip across the river. He managed to get a few skips out of it.

 

“Jeez… I can never get it to the other side.”

 

You giggled and grabbed a pebble yourself. “Let me try.” You attempted to skip it across the river but it just plopped into the water after you tossed it. Aiken just laughed at your sad attempt. The both of you continued skipping rocks across the river until both of your stomachs started grumbling.

 

“Yo, I’m hungry and so are you, huh?” You nodded. “I know of this place here, actually it’s the only place. Anyway the food is pretty good. Wanna go? It’ll be my treat.” He winked at you making your face heat up a little.

 

“Sure. That sounds good.”

 

“Then it’s a date!” He ran off, first stumbling to the ground again, then running off back into the main part of Snowdin. You just rolled your eyes and followed behind him.

 

 

 

 

It was nearing Sans first break and after a morning of going down memory lane, he figured he especially deserved to stop by Grillby’s. He took his quick short cut of teleporting from Hotland to the front of Grillby’s. He stood outside for a moment taking a deep breath.

 

“hmm. i should take the kid. she’s probably been with papyrus or just at home. she’s probably hungry by now.”

 

He started to walk off, when he noticed you were already in there sitting in a booth with monster kid across from you. Sans noticed a quick twinge of uneasiness go through him. Was it jealousy? He quickly shook it off and continued inside. He waved at you as he walked by you and you shyly waved back at him. Sans took a seat in his normal spot and struck up a quick conversation with Grillby.

 

“how’s business been?” Grillby just shrugged and nodded towards Sans, as if asking him the same. “it’s been crazy. i swear they’re working me down to the bone,” Sans said back with a wink. Grillby cackled a little. With him just being a flame, it came out as cracks of fire. Sans also heard a small giggle coming from your table, and he smiled proudly to himself. He was so happy he was able to get a positive response from you to his jokes, even in this off timeline. Sans just sat there for a bit nibbling on some fresh fries that Grillby placed in front of him. After he finished off the last of his fries, he felt a bit bored and decided to walk over to your booth and make some small talk with you and monster kid. Mainly you though.

 

“hey crazy kids. mind if i sit here. i’m feeling a little ‘bonely’.” You just giggled at his lousy joke and patted the spot next to you for Sans to sit. “what’s up monster kid?” The kid got a slightly irritated expression and just rolled his eyes.

 

“Not much Sans. Me and her were trying to come up with a name to call her since she can’t remember hers.”

 

Sans snickered. “yeah, guess i’m not the only bone-headed one here.” Sans grinned then nudged you, causing you to chuckle and blush a light shade of red. “what do you have so far, kid?”

 

“Well I don’t know, WE just started thinking about it. I just came up with something different for me since I’m sick of being called monster kid.” He said, shooting daggers with his eyes towards Sans.

 

“okay, so what is it then…. not monster kid?”

 

“It’s Aiken now!” He barked back with a slight fire in his eyes.

 

“jeez _aiken,_ no need to be so hot-headed. we already got one of those here,” Sans said nodding towards Grillby, who was just wiping off the counter. Aiken just scoffed at Sans.

 

“Anyway, like I said, WE’RE trying to come up with a name for her. Plus, we’re kinda in the middle of a date so I’d like if you’d give us some privacy.” Sans was initially taken back by hearing you being on a date with Aiken, but he just shrugged and started to get up until he felt something grabbing onto his jacket while he was trying to stand up.

 

You shyly said to Aiken, “You know, I never agreed on this being a date, so I don’t see why Sans can’t join us.”

 

Aiken just let out a sigh. “Fine, whatever…”

 

Sans then looked to you. “so what should we call you, kiddo.” You just shrugged then looked down at the table in deep thought.

 

Then Aiken spoke up. “Oh! We should call her Undyne.”

 

Sans just snorted at his suggestion. “ha, yeah kid. i don’t think that name is fitting to her. she’s too much of a softie.” Sans said giving you a light playful punch. You just snickered at Sans attempt to be playful. “besides, don’t you think she should name herself?”

 

“Well, I just thought-“

 

“Echo.” A quiet murmur came from your direction.

 

“what was that kid?”

 

“Echo,” you looked over to Sans. “I remember reading about them. The echo flowers. They always bewildered me.”

 

“well that’s fitting, huh. you are quite bewildering.” You looked up to Sans and locked eyes with him. You started blushing and San’s cheeks were turning blue, the tension building slightly. Aiken noticed and quickly broke it.

 

“It’s settled then! We’ll call you Echo!” You giggled at him. “So where to next, Echo?”

 

“Actually Aiken, I’m feeling a bit tired. I think I want to head back to Sans and Papyrus’s.”

 

Aiken gave you a confused look. “Yo, wait. You’re staying with him?” He pointed his tail at Sans. Sans just grinned and shrugged at him.

 

“you want me to walk you back…echo?” You smiled at Sans and just nodded. “alright kid. let’s go. be seeing ya monster ki-, i mean aiken.” Aiken just groaned then pouted.

 

“See you around Aiken,” you said gently waving to him. You and Sans left Grillby’s and walked on towards his house.

 

“you know kiddo. i didn’t mean to ruin your date or whatever that was. i know i can be a real numbskull sometimes…”

 

“It’s fine, Sans. He’s really nice, but kind of exhausting to be around.” You were walking slowly, looking down at the ground. Sans kept his pace with yours, noticing something was bothering you.

 

“what’s up kid? you’re quieter than papyrus after a bed time story and that’s surprisingly pretty dang quiet.”

 

“It’s just I remember reading about those echo flowers. There were little pictures of them in the book. They just looked so beautiful yet mysterious with how they glow blue and how they’re able to speak. I’ve just really wanted to see them ever since I read about them.”

 

“you know, echo. i work near where they a ton. i can take you to see them.”

 

A rush of excitement went through your body. You beamed at him. “Really Sans? That would be amazing!” You both approached the door to his house.

 

“we can go tomorrow after i get off then.”

 

You became so excited you pulled Sans into a hug, which completely shocked him. He hadn’t felt you so close in so long… “Thank you so much Sans,” you said into his jacket. He slowly lifted his arms around your frame, but you released him a few seconds later.

 

“alright then, it’s a date,” he said, winking at you. You just rolled your eyes, not amused. “i’m kidding kid. it can be whatever you want it to be.” He ruffled your hair.

 

You smiled up to him, trying to fix and smooth down your hair. “Thanks Sans.” You then turned to open the door, then entered the warm house and closed the door behind. You were filled with a rush of determination.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First legit Chara interaction. Oh jeez. Have fun. Enjoy!

**You were suspended in a black void. There was no beginning, no end.**

**“Where am I?” You called out into the darkness. It echoed on for what seemed like miles. This unknown place gave you an eerie feeling. It was discomforting. It only felt like despair. Then your chest started glowing red, and moments later your soul appeared in front of you. Before when your soul appeared before you with other monsters, it just looked like a normal heart. Nothing seemed wrong with it. But now the glow that was emitting from it was much weaker. It was covered with a few small cracks and it was pulsating slowly and weakly, almost seeming like it was on the verge of giving up. You attempted to grab at it but your hand went right through it. Then you looked forward again noticing another figure approaching that looked a lot like yourself, but only it wasn’t.**

**“Hello?” You called out to the figure, but she only let out a small giggle, much higher pitched than your own. You attempted to move towards her, but a force was keeping you in place. Instead the figure came closer to you, keeping her head down and keeping about ten feet distance between you and her.**

**She finally spoke up. “Hello my dear, old friend.” Her voice was light but there was something very uneasing about it. Suddenly her chest lit up like yours did before and in front of her appeared a soul identical to yours, but much darker a red. It looked to be covered in cracks similar to yours. She let out another giggle. “Do you not know how to greet an old friend?” She finally looked up at you and you noticed her eyes were glowing red. You let out a gasp, putting your hand up to your mouth. An innocent smile spread across her face, but her voice only got darker.**

**“No? Well… I guess you don’t remember me…”**

**You looked at her in shock for a few moments until some words finally made their way through your lips. “Who…who are you?” She let out a loud cackle, it breaking between a dark laughter and a cheery giggle.**

**“How the _hell_ could _you_ forget _me_?” She came a little closer to you, keeping that same sickly smile on her face. “After all we’ve been through together? After all the _fun_ we’ve had?” You started trembling in fear. Who the hell was this person? How did she know you? You kept your eyes locked on her. There was nothing else you could do. There was no escape from her. She continued to close the distance between the two of you. **

**“You really don’t remember me do you? Ha! Even after you gave your soul to me? You don’t even have the courtesy to remember its owner.”**

**You were terrified. You just wanted to escape her, but you couldn’t.  “What are you talking about?” She just snickered.**

**“We are practically the same person.” She easily grabbed your soul from in front of you and poked at it with a finger. “Why do you think both our souls look so fucked up?” She let go of your soul back in front of you. “You really think you can go on without me? Save yourself? Rescue those stupid monsters? Who’s that favorite of yours?” She thought for a moment putting a hand under her chin. “Oh yeah. Sans, isn’t it?” She winked at you and your whole body just shuddered.**

**“How…how would you know that?”**

**“You’re a part of me now aren’t you? Besides he’s always been your favorite.” _What did she mean? Always been my favorite?_ She was now less than an arm-length away from you. “I know everything about you. Your thoughts. Fantasies. Daydreams. _Nightmares._ ” She looked at you dead in the eyes, putting extra venom in that last word. It startled you, causing you to let out a little screech. She just burst out into laughter. Tears were now escaping your eyes.**

**“Who are you?” You attempted to ask again, much more quiet and nervous, almost defeated.**

**“Well, it seems I’m your worst nightmare,” she said so matter-of-factly. “I won’t tell you my name. Not yet. I’m having a lot of fun with this. Seeing you suffer from not remembering.  Seeing that favorite monster of yours suffer because you can’t remember. Oh no. I’m going to let this play out for a bit. But mark my words… when you do remember me, I’m going to make sure you nEvER.. FoRgEt.. mE ..AgAiN…” A maniacal laughter came from her as she disappeared into the darkness.**

**“Wait! Where are you going!” You were absolutely terrified of everything that was happening. You cried into the darkness as your cracked soul made its way back into your chest. You floated down to what felt like the ground. You curled up into a little ball and just continued sobbing. Though this other person terrified you, she felt so familiar. You two were a part of each other.**

**“I feel so alone…”**

**______________________**

Sans was in a deep sleep until he heard some talking coming from downstairs.

 

“ugh…what is that noise…” He yawned then rubbed under his eye sockets. He turned onto his side and attempted to go back to sleep, but he only heard the talking grow louder.

 

“kid? what’s she talking to?” Sans slowly got up and made his way to the door, opening it quietly. He leaned over the upper level balcony and glanced down at you.

 

“i know i might be a little crazy kiddo, but i thought i heard you talking to yourself.” You were laying on the couch, facing away from him and shaking slightly.

 

“kid, you okay?” Sans said with a little more concern. You didn’t even do as much as twitch from him talking to you. “echo?” Sans was now making his way down the stairs. He approached you and you laid there still shaking.

 

“ _Who are you_?” You mumbled whilst you were dreaming. At that point, Sans realized his small attempts wouldn’t make you budge.

 

“kid…please wake up…” Then suddenly an oddly cheerful giggle came from you and your shaking completely stopped. “what the hell is happening?” Seconds later, you started shivering again even more than before. Them moments later it stopped again. For a few minutes you went between shaking and non-shaking. At that point, Sans was petrified. He had no idea what to do. He so badly wanted to wake you and comfort you, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if the nightmare was a mere flashback that could possibly assist you with your memory. He decided to wait it out for a little bit. If things got much worse, he’d intervene.

 

Your body then suddenly shifted and turned around to face Sans, who was just quietly stroking your hair. Then suddenly, your eyes lazily opened and shifted towards Sans’ eyes, just half-way open but enough for Sans to tell. Your eyes were a dark, menacing red. Sans was paralyzed with fear. All he could do was look at you and await what was next. You muttered another thing, but this time it was much clearer than anything else you said. “Mark my words, when you do remember me, I’m going to make sure you’ll never… forget… me… again.” An evil grin spread across your lips. Those words were like daggers to Sans heart. Then suddenly your eyes shut and your shaking started again, but this time it was uncontrollable.

 

“who the hell was that?” He quietly said out loud. It couldn’t be you. You didn’t speak like that, you didn’t smile like that… He couldn’t put much more thought into it because next thing you started to sob uncontrollably. Sans quickly shook himself out of his trance and decided it was time to wake you up. He started off gently.

 

“frisk….kid, please wake up.” But nothing happened. “frisk! echo! whatever the hell i’m supposed to call you! wake up!” At that point, Sans was grabbing your shoulders trying to shake you awake.

 

____________________________

 

 

 

Your eye immediately flashed open at the sudden feeling of someone grabbing onto you and shaking you.

 

“kid! oh my gosh… i thought something had you for a second. are you okay?” Sans was looking into your eyes with concern. He had his boney hand on your cheek, wiping away some of your tears with his thumb. He looked absolutely frantic. You sat up and looked down to your lap, still slightly shivering from the terrible nightmare. You wiped your eyes with the sleeve of Sans’s jacket that you still had on.

 

You just quietly muttered, “I’m okay, Sans. It was just a bad dream.”

 

Then there was some shuffling going on upstairs. Papyrus’s door burst open. “HUMAN! BROTHER! WHAT IS ALL THIS RUCUS GOING ON OUT HERE!”

 

Sans dropped his hand from your face. “one sec, kid.” Sans went upstairs and grabbed Papyrus by his scarf pulling him back into his room, closing the door behind them. You just sat there, still in shock. You heard some talking going on in Papyrus’s room.

 

“BUT I CAN HELP-“ You heard from the room, only to be followed by more quiet chatter, probably coming from Sans. “UGH! FINE..” You heard what sounded like Papyrus plopping down onto his bed, Seconds later, Sans came from the room. He made his way downstairs. All he had on was a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and lazily made his way towards the kitchen, flicking on a light switch as he entered. You heard some water go on, then he turned the stove on and put a kettle on it. He leaned up against the fridge while he waited for the water to boil. He looked completely distraught, probably because it was the middle of the night and the incident that just happened. After a few minutes, the whistle from the kettle blew and he grabbed a tea bag and cup and dropped the bag in the cup, then poured some water over it. He also grabbed a bowl and the cereal, retrieving the milk out of the fridge.

 

A minute later he came over to the couch, holding the cup of tea in one hand and the bowl of cereal in the other. He handed you the tea then sat down next to you.

 

“careful, kid. don’t burn yourself.” You just nodded and carefully grabbed the tea from him, taking a sip, then let it rest on your lap while you still had a grasp on it.

 

You let out a sigh and looked down at your tea. “Sans, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you…”

 

“no worries, kid. though you did just about give me a heart attack.” You looked up at him scared you might have almost done that. Then he burst out into laughter. “kid, i’m joking! i’m just a pile of bones. don’t worry about it.” You gave him an irritated expression, not completely pleased with his joke. You just let out a sigh and nudged your shoulder into his.

 

“That’s not funny, Sans.”

 

“aha. okay i’m sorry.” Both of you sat there in silence for a moment. You took another sip of your tea, then Sans grabbed it out of your hands and gave you the bowl of cereal.

 

“I’m not really hungry Sans.”

 

“trust me, echo. it’ll help. besides i’m not letting you waste that food that i work _so hard_ to pay for.”

 

“Okay I’m sorry.” You quickly shoved a spoonful into your mouth.

 

“kid, i’m just messing around. lighten up.” He said that, then held up his hand and some blue magic started swirling around his pointer finger. You jumped at it then he quickly stopped. “sorry…didn’t mean to freak you out.”

 

You just shook your head. “No. It just surprised me a little.” You were still staring at his finger. “What was that?” Sans just chuckled at the mystified look on your face.

 

“it’s my magic,” he said with a confident wink.

 

“Magic?” You gulped. “Magic for what?”

 

“all kinds of stuff, kid. defending, attacking, healing… and other stuff.”

 

“Other stuff?”

 

A light blue glow came from his cheeks and it looked like some sweat rolled down his forehead. “uh… s’not important kid.” He quickly changed the subject. “how you feeling?”

 

You were still a bit shaken up, but you were progressing. “I’m feeling a bit better. How did you know this tea and cereal would help?”

 

“oh, i had a feeling.” You smiled at him. He was goof but he was so kind to you. Everything he did. It’s like he knew exactly how to calm you down. Suddenly the expression on his face became more morose.

 

“i’m not gonna make you talk about what just happened right now, echo, but you know we’re gonna have to.” You just nodded your head and stared down. There was no running away from that nightmare. You knew you couldn’t. Maybe if you made sense of it, it would take you a step closer to remembering you.

 

Sans then put an arm around you, pulling you close to him. You were surprised by the notion. You were also surprised that he was actually warm and comfortable. Still though, you were completely tensed up.

 

“relax, kid.” He mumbled into your hair. “i’m not the reaper. i wouldn’t dare hurt you.” You shivered at his closeness. His voice sounded much more deep and calming. You relaxed and gave in, and leaned into him, breathing in his familiar scent. It was all so comfortable and familiar. Maybe you and Sans had been like this before. You enjoyed having Sans close like this. You just enjoyed having him around even. His presence felt so nice and you honestly wanted to stay like that forever. You felt Sans chest slowly rise and fall. Who knew skeletons could breathe? You noticed his arm around you tighten for a second as if to bring you closer, but it quickly relaxed.

 

“Hey Sans?”

 

“yeah kid?”

 

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here. If I were on my own right now, I don’t know if I could’ve handled that nightmare. I don’t know what I would’ve done…”

 

“s’now problem, kiddo.” You let out a small giggle. He gently kissed the side of your forehead. Your cheeks must’ve turned a dark shade of red. You were surprised he didn’t even notice. “you can always count on me. i’ll be here for you whether it’s in person or in spirit. don’t forget it.” He gave you a thumbs up with his other hand that wasn’t around you. You smiled up to him and returned a kiss to his cheek. It felt warm on your lips. You saw that blue tint appear on his cheeks again. You were so thankful to have him there for you. You then leaned your head back up against him and let sleep over take you. For the rest of the night you didn’t have any nightmares and Sans stayed there with you with his arm still around you, eventually placing his head against yours and falling asleep next to you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! This one is a little longer and gets a bit heavy towards the end. I also took some actual in game dialogue for the chapter. I promise, I'm making this story head somewhere. Hope you enjoy!

You woke up the next morning, your head now on top of Sans lap with a pillow under it and a blanket covering you. Sans still had a hand placed on you, now on your waist. You looked up to Sans. He was still sleeping, but he had a smile on his face, not his regular casual grin, but a sincere smile. He must’ve been having a good dream. You let out a yawn, rubbed your eyes, then decided it was time to get up. It was about 10 in the morning now, and you had slept so pleasantly after Sans came and comforted you. You couldn’t completely understand it, but he made you feel so warm. You felt like you carried an indescribable bond with him, even though you’ve only known him less than a week.

 

You sat up off his lap and looked out the window that was behind the couch. The snow was gently falling in Snowdin. There were a few younger monsters playing outside, building snow forts and throwing snowballs at one another. It was such a pleasing scene. You then noticed Aiken was even playing around with them, hurling snowballs with his tail. He kept looking at the skeleton brothers’ house every few seconds or so, until a few of the kids he was playing with tackled him to the ground. You just giggled at the scene.

 

You got up and placed the blanket over Sans, trying not to disturb his peaceful slumber. You headed over to the kitchen and rummaged around the cabinets to scrounge up something to make for breakfast. You found some flour, eggs, syrup, and sugar and you pulled the milk from the fridge. From your year stay with Toriel, she taught you how to make so many things, one of them being delicious home-made pancakes. You grabbed a large glass bowl and a wooden spoon, then cracked a few eggs into the bowl, added some flour, sugar, and milk, then stirred everything together. You turned on the stove, and grabbed a pan from a cabinet and waited a minute for the burner to warm up. You then poured some batter onto the pan, waiting a bit to flip it, just like how Toriel showed you. You then flipped it and noticed Sans shifting on the couch. He then belted out a loud yawn, fluttering his eyes open, then he looked over to you in the kitchen, smiling when his eyes met yours.

 

“jeez kid. that smells amazing!” He took the blanket off him and slowly stood up, yawning again and doing a few stretches. He then walked over to you in the kitchen, placing a hand on your hip, but then he turned blue and quickly removed it, and walked over to the fridge and leaned up against it, grimacing slightly. You thought that touch felt familiar, but you didn’t know how to bring that up to him. It might make things a bit awkward between you two.

 

“so uhh…echo. how did you sleep last night? sorry i’m not the comfiest. what else would you expect from a skeleton though?” He gave you a nervous wink.

 

“Actually, I slept great after everything that happened last night, thanks to you. You’re actually pretty cozy to sleep on.” You smiled over at him, and his grin got bigger. What was it about him? And why were you starting to feel so differently about him? You couldn’t put your finger on it. But the feelings he gave you were so soothing, so familiar. “How did you sleep Sans? I know sitting up sleeping may not be very comfortable.”

 

He just chuckled. “naw kid. i’m used to it. i always take naps at work. how do they expect me to be at my best if they don’t let me get some shut eye every once in a while?” You giggled at him. This friendly banter felt so familiar, like this was something you did with him before. Cooking pancakes, making silly small talk. It all felt so natural with him. You continued with the pancakes, stacking them on a plate when you were done making one.

 

“I’m surprised Papyrus isn’t up yet. He seems like the early riser type.” Sans let out another yawn.

 

“yeah kid. he is. he probably already left.”

 

“Really? I’m surprised he didn’t wake us up.”

 

“he may be loud, but my brother knows how to be respectful. as much as he acts like a goof ball, he always means well.”

 

“I can tell. You both are so kind. I could never imagine either of you doing anything bad.” Sans smile quickly faded and he looked down to the ground.

 

“you’d be surprised kid…” You gave him a confused look, and Sans looked up at you noticing your concern, and he quickly regained his regular grin. “don’t worry about it kid.”

 

You just shrugged to yourself, unsure of what he meant. Maybe it wasn’t a good time to prod at him about it. You finished up with the pancakes grabbing two plates.

 

“Hey Sans, I thought you were working today?”

 

“i decided to call off last night. i have something more important to take care of.”

 

You tilted your head to the side. “What do you mean?”

 

“well i wanted to take care of you, echo.” Some butterflies fluttered about in your stomach. Why would _he_ care so much about _you_? “plus, i gotta take you to see the echo flowers.” Your eyes grew wide. “don’t tell me you already forgot. you’re supposed to remembering things, not forgetting more.” He chuckled then ruffled your hair.

 

You almost had forgotten after everything that happened last night. A rush of anxious excitement went through you, so much that you couldn’t even contain it. You started hopping up and down with the biggest grin on your face. “Oh! My! Gosh! Sans! I! Can’t! Wait!” Sans started laughing and grabbed your hand. 

 

“woah there, kiddo. don’t waste all your energy. i still gotta eat your delicious hot cakes.” He said that last bit in a slightly seductive tone and he threw you a flirty wink with a cocky grin on his face, causing your whole face to turn red. You quickly turned away from him and he just burst into laughter.

 

“jeez kid. your face is redder than grillby’s!”

 

“Oh my gosh, Sans. Shut your trap and just tell me how many pancakes you want.” There was just a silence. “Sans?” You turned around to him, and he was just grinning and looking to the side. “Oh okay. So you don’t want any? More for me then!”

 

“wait! no, that’s not fair! you told me to shut up so i did.” He was just laughing nervously holding his plate in front of you. “i’d like two please.” You giggled at him.

 

“Fine I guess I’ll share with you.” You dropped two onto his plate.

 

“thanks fris-, i mean, echo.” You shot him another confused glance. What was it he was about to say? It caused something to twinge in your brain. Was it a memory? You’d have to put that thought on hold. Food first.

 

You grabbed some syrup and poured a little on your pancakes, grabbed a fork, then headed over to the table. There was a medium sized rock sitting on the middle of the table with some sprinkles covering it.

 

“Hey Sans?”

 

“yeah kid?”

 

“The rock?” You just point at it. He just belted out a laugh and made his way over to you, taking the chair next to you.

 

“that’s my pet rock.”

 

“Pet?” You gave him a confused look.

 

“yeah, one day papyrus got upset with me calling me lazy and irresponsible like usual, so i told him ‘irresponsible? i know how to be responsible!’ so i went outside and grabbed a rock next to the house and i slammed it on the table and said ‘i’ll show you responsible. i’m gonna take care of this rock,’ and ever since then he’s been taking care of it.”

 

“Wow Sans. You really are lazy.” You took a bite of your pancakes.

 

“ha. at least he won’t take my irresponsiblilty for _granite_ next time.” You just rolled your eyes at him.

 

“So when should we leave?”

 

“i was thinking in an hour. i thought maybe we’d walk there.”

 

“Walk? You actually are going to walk somewhere? And here I thought you were lazy.”

 

He chuckled. “i am lazy. you kidding me, kid? there’s no way i’d walk half the distance it takes to get there. but i still want to get there early. there’s someone very dangerous that lives in there.” He looked over at you, with his eye flickering blue. You just gulped, starting to feel nervous and unsure about going to see the echo flowers.

 

“And who would that be?”

 

“her name’s undyne.”

 

“Undyne? Aiken mentioned that name before.”

 

“well yeah. kid’s got a weird obsession with her. but she’s the royal guard and she hunts for humans.” You gasped, starting to shake nervously.

 

“Hu-humans? Li-like me?” Sans just nodded.

 

“exactly like you. you don’t know the story about the humans and monsters?” You shook your head. “good thing we’re going to the waterfalls then. you’ll learn about it there.”

 

“Toriel would never let me know about the history of this place.”

 

“well you’re missing out. it’s a hell of a story.” You were relieved you were finally going to know more about this place. There was a reason Toriel kept it secret.

 

“So about this Undyne. What will she do is she does see me?”

 

Sans shrugged. “she’ll just throw spears at you and try to kill you on sight.” You gave him a horrified look. “kid, it looks like you saw a ghost.”

 

“I’ve see a ghost before and he was actually really friendly. She sound terrifying.” Sans placed a hand on yours and looked at you with a serious expression.

 

“kid, i promise you. i won’t let anything happen to you. i meant what i said last night. you can count on me.” You placed your other hand on top of his and grabbed it, feeling reassured.

 

“Thank you Sans.” You smiled up at him, your face a few inches away from his. The both of you got your unique blushes, but then looked away from each other, releasing each other’s hands. The both of you finished up breakfast and got yourselves ready to leave. Papyrus was oddly skilled at particular things, one of them being tailoring. He fixed the holes in your jeans and sweater so you decided to wear those. You took a shower and changed into you good-as-new clothing, putting Sans coat on over your sweater after. You walked out of the bathroom and Sans was just casually leaning up against the wall next to the bathroom with a towel and a change of clothes. You were shocked by him being there.

 

“Oh gosh, Sans!”

 

“sorry kid. wasn’t trying to make you jump out of your skin.” He smirked at you and slid by you and into the bathroom. You just sighed and went downstairs and waited for him on the couch. Your mind went back to earlier when you felt a memory try to pop up in your head. You couldn’t exactly put your finger on what it was, but it felt really important. Like there’s a huge piece of you in that memory. You felt like there was something Sans wasn’t telling you. He seemed so comfortable around you, like he already knew you. Like he already put hours upon hours into being around you that he could casually be himself with you. You on the other hand still felt nervous around him, even with how quickly you were warming up to him. All the other monsters you met didn’t react to you like Sans did though. Not even Papyrus did. They all greeted you as a new face. The way Sans looked at you was different. There was always that grin on his face, but his eyes held so much more emotion when directed at you. They looked so caring, yet concerned at the same time. Why would he be so concerned about you? He barely knew you, right? It’s like he was trying to study you. Everything you did. Taking in every word you said. There were times he’d look at you when he’d think you weren’t looking, You couldn’t understand it, but maybe today would be a good time to ask him about it.

 

You heard the water shut off in the bathroom and a minute later, Sans stepped out wearing his usual attire of a blue jacket, white t-shirt, and black shorts with two white stripes running down both sides. He did though have on actual shoes rather than his signature pink slippers. He made his way down the stairs and smiled over to you.

 

“you ready to go kiddo?” You got up and stood next to him.

 

“Yup. Ready to go when you are.” You flashed him a smile.

 

“alright.” He grabbed your hand. “now, don’t let go.” Suddenly everything around you changed. You were now in a cave setting. There was a telescope at the spot you teleported to.

 

“Woah, what’s this telescope pointing at?” You put your eye up to it.

 

“wait kid, no-“

 

“Oh gosh. Everything’s pink and my eye is stuck.” You struggled to pull your face away from the telescope, but after a few attempts you got it off, with your eye feeling a little swollen.

 

“yeah, i was gonna tell you that thing’s broken. guess i need to keep a closer eye on you.” He winked at you and pointed at his eye. You just shook your head and poked at your swollen eye. At least it didn’t feel too bad.

 

“alright kid. the flowers are close up ahead.” He walked on and you followed behind him. It already looked like there was a glow coming from somewhere in the cave. You quickly became more excited. You first saw pools of water that looked like they were glowing. It was so fascinating.

 

“Hey Sans. Why is this water glowing?”

 

“no idea. wat-er you asking that for?” You giggled.

 

“Just wanted to H-2-know.” You tried winking at him like he would do to you.

 

“wow kid. that was uh.. pretty bad.” Sans continued on. “hey, echo. stay close, i don’t want anything to happen to you.” He grabbed onto your hand and led you across a short bridge. In the next place the ground was covered with tiny blue crystals that were giving off a shine similar to the water. You then looked up to the ceiling. Your eyes grew wide. It was covered with more of the crystals.

 

_Stars?_ Suddenly an image flashed into your head. It seemed you were above ground and it was night time and you were looking at actual stars. You felt a hand in yours in the memory. You looked over to whoever was holding your hand, but it was nothing. Just a blur.

 

“hey kid?” You were now stopped. Sans was waving a hand in front of your face. “you in there?” You shyly smiled and looked down.

 

“Sorry Sans. I just had a flashback for a second.” He just nodded as if he understood.

 

“we’re about to enter the room with all the flowers. just wanted to make sure you were ready.” You gave him a nod and he led you on.

 

Suddenly a bright glowing blue enveloped your whole vision. It was a whole field of echo flowers. It was surrounded by a pool of water, with a radiant waterfall off to the side. The flowers were all glowing so brightly with talking and whispers coming from each of them. A huge smile spread across your face. They looked so much more amazing than in the books. Some tears started forming in your eyes. You then looked over to Sans. He was already looking at you instead of the scene before him, studying your face. Once he saw how happy and pleased you were, he gave you a warm smile. He squeezed your hand then walked with you amongst all the echo flowers.

 

“Can I look at them?”

 

“sure thing kid.” He let go of your hand. You noticed some nearby echo flowers repeating the dialogue between you and Sans. You touch the petals of one and they were so delicate and soft. Sans wandered up a head and stopped, looking at a few of the flowers.

 

“hey kid.” He motioned for you to go over to him. “i wanted to show you some of these.” You just nodded and went over to him. There was a line of echo flowers down a path. “these ones are my favorite,” he whispered to you. Each flower spoke as you both passed them.

 

“So? Don’t you have any wishes to make?”

 

“…hm, just one, but… It’s kind of stupid.”

 

“Don’t say that! Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.”

 

“hmm… if I say my wish… You promise you won’t laugh at me?”

 

“Of course I won’t laugh!”

 

“Someday, I’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… that’s my wish.”

 

There was some laughter coming from the next flower. “…hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh at it!”

 

“Sorry, it’s just funny… That’s my wish to.”

 

You couldn’t completely understand it. You didn’t have much recollection of the world above, other than what you saw in your memories. The conversation between the flowers sounded so hopeful, yet disheartening as well.

 

“Sans… I don’t completely understand.”

 

“i think, these flowers hold all the hopes and wishes of every monster here.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“i think it’s time i told you about the war between humans and monsters.”

 

Shock hit you. “War?” Sans nodded.

 

“monsters used to not always live in the underground. we shared the surface with the humans. one day though humanity snapped. they feared monsters wanted to take their souls to have power over them. since monsters don’t have souls like humans, they couldn’t put up much of a fight. not even every single monster soul could equal out to a human soul. so many monsters were slaughtered mercilessly, and the humans barely had a scratch on them. the monsters had to surrender before the humans killed every single one of them. the humans won, but they forced all the monsters to take refuge down here in the underground. they even got seven of their best wizards to make a barrier to make sure we can’t leave. we’re trapped down here kid.” You looked down to the ground. The conversation you heard between those flowers came from monsters that lived down here. And you knew there were countless monsters that felt the same. Dreaming of the world above, being able to live happily and freely. Not cramped up down here. And Sans was one of those monsters.

 

Tears started falling from your eyes. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Sans. So we’re stuck down here forever?” Sans took his eyes away from you, a frown spreading across his face.

 

“not necessarily. our ruler, king asgore, has this theory that seven human souls, one for each wizard that sealed us down here, would be able to break the barrier.” Your stomach sank.

 

“How do you get human souls?”

 

“echo... we already have six.” You blinked, scared to ask another question. “they came from the previous humans that fell down here.” You remembered Toriel mentioning something about how other children had fallen down here before and died.

 

“So... you monsters hunt for human souls?” You were starting to feel sick. Sans raised his hand in front of him in a defensive way.

 

“no way, kid. i personally don’t. but undyne does. she will try to kill you if she sees you. trust me kid, i’m rootin’ for ya.” You let out a sigh of relief. You could trust Sans. He was on your side.

 

“So is there any other way the barrier can be broken minus me dying?” Sans just shrugged.

 

“i’m not sure kid. nothing’s impossible.” He seemed so nonchalant, like he wasn’t worried about it. All the other monsters were probably so hopeful and desperate to leave this mountain, but the skeleton standing before you didn’t seem to care either way. It honestly irritated you.

 

“Are you worried you might not get up there?” He shrugged yet again. Getting more frustrated, you went over to him and grabbed him by his jacket, teeth clenched and voice full of anger. “I don’t get it with you Sans. All the other monsters would do anything to get out of here and all you can do is shrug about it? That’s not fair to any of the other monsters! That’s not fair to your brother!” You were now inches away from his face. “Plus, I’m getting this feeling like you know something I don’t. The way you’re always looking at me. Studying me. What aren’t you telling me Sans?” He looked at you, tears welling up in his eyes, the white pinpricks missing in his eyes. When you noticed, you let go of his jacket and backed off a little. He rubbed his eye sockets with a sleeve and let out a sigh.

 

“i’m not gonna deny it kid. i know a lot more than you think.”

 

“What do you mean?” He looked over to you, then looked down at the ground.

 

“like i said, i know more than you think. i wasn’t sure if i should tell you or not.” You even debated in your head if it would be a good idea.

 

“Well, what’s it about?” He looked at you, almost giving you a painful look.

 

“it’s...it’s about you, kid.” Now you had to know. You needed to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9! I'm not sure how I feel about it completely xP I hope everyone still enjoys it though!

You and Sans found a spot to sit in the field of echo flowers. He told you it might be a heavy conversation on you so he wanted to get you relaxed somewhere. You sat with your legs criss-crossed and Sans sat with his in front of him, leaning back onto his hands.

 

“kid... you know i’ve met you before right?” You just looked down at the patch of grass in front of you. “well not like this, but in another time line.”

 

“What do you mean?” He let out a sigh.

 

“it’s really confusing, kiddo. i’m gonna try to explain it so keep up, and ask me if you get lost.” You nodded. “i don’t know what it is about you. no other human had this ‘reset’ ability that you have.”

 

“’Reset’ ability?”

 

“yeah like you’re able to turn back time. restart. wipe the slate clean. however you want to put it. i guess what i’m trying to tell you is that you have this ability to create different timelines. when something goes wrong, you’ll turn back time” You gave him a puzzled look.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“because kid. i remember. i told you i met you before.” He gave you a wink that you weren’t very amused by.

 

“Does anyone else remember?”

 

“no. unfortunately as far as i know, i’m the only one that remembers.” His expression turned gloom and he looked down. “i remember seeing you die in countless ways. some of them cruel. some of them on accident. undyne would get you with her spear then ‘reset’. papyrus would accidentally hurl one too many bones at you. ‘reset’. time and time again i’d see you die, too chicken to step in. too afraid i’d mess up something.” He then looked up at you with a small grin. “but kid. you always stayed determined. no matter what.” He then looked up to the crystal covered ceiling. “i remember i tried to talk you out of freeing us, but you wouldn’t have it. i don’t know why you had so much fire in you but i liked it.”

 

“So that’s why I’m down here? To free you guys?”

 

He shrugged. “i’m not sure kid. could’ve been an accident. but you were like a fallen angel, sent to save us all.” You smiled at that.

 

“Did I ever free the monsters?”

 

“sure kid.” His smile slowly faded and he looked away from you. “you did many times. don’t get me wrong. i always got a shiver in my bones seeing the above ground every time you broke the barrier, but it’s bittersweet knowing i’ll just end up back down here at some point.”

 

“I see. I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you why I ‘reset’ or whatever, but I don’t remember as much.” He just nodded.

 

“you know the first time we made it up there, you lived a happy life. heck, we all did. papyrus learned how to cook decently and became a chef. i... well i did the same thing up there pretty much, but i enjoyed it all. just to see everyone so happy. you lived with toriel and married another human and had some little ones. you were so happy.” Some tears were now running down Sans cheeks. “you grew old and passed away peacefully. but then the next day, i woke up down here again. it felt like nothing had a point. sometimes, i feel like there still is no point. i just figured you didn’t know you ‘reset’ but i don’t know. it just left a bitter taste in my mouth.” You didn’t know what to say. You’d been torturing this poor skeleton for who knows how long. You felt so terrible.

 

“Do you know how long this has gone on for Sans?” He just shrugged.

 

“more than a hundred years probably. i honestly can’t remember. i don’t have memory of every timeline.”

 

“Wow...” You just stared at the ground, some tears welling up in your eyes.

 

“yeah...”

 

You thought for a second. “I guess that explains one of my visions.”

 

“what do you mean kid?”

 

“Well I had this memory that I was getting ready for a date or something. Toriel had to help me and everything.” You giggled a little. “I told her she needed to help me pick out an outfit, so she got this gray lace dress from my closet. I then said good-bye to Toriel and waited outside for someone. I guess I couldn’t see him because I hadn’t met him yet. I honestly thought it was someone else but... I guess I was wrong.” You chuckled then looked over to Sans. His whole face was a deep blue and he looked nervous. “Are you okay Sans?” He was completely zoned out, looking at an echo flower. “Sans!”

 

He coughed, the color quickly leaving his face, then he regained his cheesy grin. “nothing, kid. just didn’t think you’d remember that...”

 

“And you do?”

 

“well yeah.”

 

“How come?” He shifted nervously, avoiding your gaze.

 

“we were best friends. we usually are in many timelines. of course i would know.”

 

You thought for a second. “That makes sense I guess. I do oddly feel comfortable around you.” That must explain why you felt that close bond with him. Because you were just friends. Best friends. “So Sans, do I marry this other human in every timeline that we make it up there?”

 

“well kid. not all timelines are the same. sometimes you’re different. you take interest in different things.”

 

You smiled. “Good. I just want to know I can choose my own path when we get back up there. I’m not sure I’ll have the same interests as I did in that timeline.”

 

“you’re the one that makes the rules kid. you decide if we get freed or not. you decide the ‘resets’.” You grimaced at his last remark.

 

“I don’t know if I decide these ‘resets’ Sans. I have no idea why I would ‘reset’ if I was so happy up there...” The both of you just sat there quietly for a minute.

 

“i’m just so fucking tired of this...” You were surprised by his sudden curing. He was trembling trying not to look at you. “i don’t even care anymore what happens. i feel so alone, even though i’m around people who care about me. there’s no point to anything. no one could possibly understand how any of this feels. i just wish i was permanently dead so i didn’t have to deal with any of this anymore.” You internally gasped by his last remark.

 

“How could you say that Sans?” You were clenching your teeth, tears streaming down your face, and Sans just shrugged, his eyes dark and a frown spread across his face. “You don’t think this hasn’t been hard for me?”

 

“i didn’t say that kid.”

 

“No, that’s ridiculous Sans. Not being able to remember anything sucks. I’m supposed to help all these monsters and I can’t even help myself. You feel alone Sans? Well so do I. At least you can remember things. I can’t. And some stupid person _in my head_ keeps taunting me about it.”

 

Sans froze. “person in your head?” That last part came out on accident. You let out a sigh. He gave you a puzzled look. “is this about your nightmare?” You nodded, regretting mentioning that part. You weren’t ready to talk about that much, but maybe you didn’t have a choice now. Sans hit his hand against his forehead. “i almost forgot. you looked as pale as me last night. what happened?” You started shivering, the memories of your dream flooding back into your head. “i know it’s hard kiddo, but maybe i can help. i’m your best friend after all.” He gave you a friendly smile and you just let out a sigh. Maybe he was right.

 

“I had this strange dream where it was like I was stuck in some black void. Then there was another girl that looked a lot like me, but she was so different from me. Her voice was higher pitched and her eyes glowed red.” Sans started shaking, remembering you, or this other person talking to him while you were dreaming last night. You continued on. “She was talking to me about a lot of things I didn’t understand. She asked me if I remembered her, but I have no idea who she is. She kept giving me this evil smile and laughing.” You shivered from the thought of it. “She told me ‘you don’t remember me? After all the fun we’ve had?’ I have a feeling it wasn’t anything good. She told me once I remember her she’ll make sure I won’t ever forget her again.” You grasped some grass, your hand shaking. “Sans... she told me I gave her my soul.” Sans sat there in shock.

 

“but how?” His eyes were wide.

 

“I have no idea. She said I was a part of her now.” You then thought back to your dream that you had of killing Toriel. A shiver went through your body. “Hey Sans?” He looked over to you.

 

“yeah echo?”

 

“You’d tell me if in any timeline I did something bad right?” Sans expression changed into one of fear.

 

“what do you mean kid?”

 

“Like if I hurt monsters.” The white pinpricks in his eyes vanished.

 

“i’d imagine so. i don’t recall you doing anything like that though.” He looked away from you. “did you have a different dream with her?” You started shaking even more, on the brink of breaking down, but you held in your tears, remembering the look on Toriel’s face when you mercilessly killed her in your dream.

 

“I d-don’t want t-to t-talk ab-bout it.” Sans scooted closer to you and laid a hand on your back. He looked at you, so concerned.

 

“kid, i’m here for you. please just tell me,” he calmly said to you.

 

“I-I’m sc-scared if I t-tell y-you, you’ll hate m-me...” It was becoming hard for you to keep it all in. Sans leaned his head on your shoulder. “I don’t want to be alone...” You were choking back tears. Sans just let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around you.

 

“kid, i couldn’t hate you if i tried.” He nuzzled his scalp into the side of you head. “i won’t make you tell me. i think i have a good idea what it was about. you killed monsters, didn’t you?” You burst into tears and nodded.  You pulled your knees into your chest and rested your head on them, trying to keep Sans from seeing the mess that your face was. “kiddo, you’re not alone. i... i get bad nightmares too. of just things from my own past.” He noticed you were still sobbing uncontrollably. “i’ll talk about it another time though, kid.” Sans then crossed his legs. You barely noticed him putting his hands on your waist and grabbing you and him placing you on his lap. He then started rocking you back and forth. You felt your sobs die down a little. “i remember in one timeline you liked this, kiddo.” He placed his head on your shoulder and started humming something into your ear. He then started softly singing something.

 

                                                                   _“i know these days seem dark, so so dark._

_my heart can barely stand to see you this way._

_but my dear, one day, all the gray will fade._

_but we’ll shine, and have our souls intertwined._

_to see those stars would be so great_

_but to see you this way nearly breaks my heart._

_don’t you dare be afraid_

_i won’t let you fade with the gray.”_

Sans kept gently rocking you and humming after the lyrics were over. Your crying completely subsided. You leaned back into Sans, feeling a weight lifted off you. “What was that song?” You felt him shrug.

 

“it was just something i made up a while ago for you. you always had nightmares.” He chuckled. “ i think this is the first time i’ve been close to being able to understand them.”

 

“Thank you, Sans.” You then remembered what Sans had almost said to you while you handed him the pancakes that morning. “Sans?”

 

“yeah kiddo?” He was still softly swaying you.

 

“You almost said my actual name this morning didn’t you?” You felt Sans chest expand then he let out a sigh.

 

“yeah kid. i caught myself though.” You just nodded debating if you really wanted to know yet.

 

“Can you tell me it Sans?”

 

“are you sure kid? who knows what could happen.”

 

“I want to know.”

 

“fine, kiddo. if you say so. it’s-“ Suddenly he was cut off by a loud yell. A blue spear was thrown, hitting the spot next to you and Sans, causing the both of you to jump up.

 

“Sans! What is that _thing_ you’re with!” There was a blue fish lady standing at the entrance of the room, glaring at you and Sans and snarling.

 

“oh crap...” You were frozen in terror.

 

You turned to Sans. “Sans, who is that?”

 

“that’s undyne.” Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the song was super cheesy...but whatever! I hope you all liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little bit since the last chapter! I just had a hard time writing this chapter.... I'm still not completely happy with it but... it's been long enough. Anyways, here it is and enjoy!

Undyne strutted over to the two of you, teeth clenched and a spear grasped in her right hand.

 

“Sans! Who the hell is this punk!” Sans grabbed your hand and pulled you behind him. Undyne raised a brow at that and stomped closer to the both of you. “I can’t believe _you_ of all people would be with the likes of that thing!”

 

You whispered to Sans, “What does she mean by ‘you of all people’?” Sans skull turned to look at you.

 

“kid, it’s really not the time-“ Undyne through another spear, attempting to aim at you, but hitting a patch of echo flowers behind you. Yeah, maybe Sans is right.

 

“You can’t protect that human forever Sans! We have to give it to Asgore! We have to get out of here once and for all!” Undyne took another step closer to the both of you.

 

“undyne! don’t come any closer, or you’re going to have a bad time.” You noticed a blue magic emitting from Sans left eye. His hand gripped tighter onto yours and his other hand was out to his side.

 

Undyne scoffed at him. “So that’s how it’s going to be is it? I’ll get that scamp even if you get in the way!” Undyne made another spear and this time threw it straight at Sans. You immediately closed your eyes and winced, waiting for the impact of the spear but it never came. You then opened one eye and Sans was standing there, blue magic whirling around his right hand. The spear was suspended a few feet away from him, engulfed in his blue magic. He then turned the spear around and with a wave of his hand lobbed it back at Undyne. She quickly dodged it and dashed towards Sans with a spear in her hand, her eyes surging with rage.

 

“sorry kid.”

 

“For what-!” Sans flung you to the side onto a soft bed of flowers. Luckily this place was at least a comfortable battle field. On the other hand, you feared they might destroy it. You had to do something to stop this before it went too far. Before one of them really ended up hurting each other or worse.

 

Sans and Undyne came together in a clash, Sans holding a dense bone and Undyne a spear. “undyne please… we don’t have to do this. we don’t have to kill her.” Undyne just scoffed.

 

“As if! Humans are dangerous Sans! That’s why we’re down here! Because _they_ betrayed US!” Undyne shot daggers, or maybe spears in this situation, at you. “I’m not going to wait for the day that one betrays us!” Sans jumped away from her and flung the bone he was holding at her, missing her by a thread.

 

“you don’t know her undyne! she’s full of love, not the level of violence LOVE, but actual love. she’s good and she wants to save us from down here.”

 

Undyne let out a hysterical laugh. “That thing really got you fooled, you bag of bones. I thought you were the smarter one between you and Papyrus but guess I was wrong. You’re an IDIOT!” Undyne then flung her spear towards Sans again, which he easily dodged. He then created a number of bones and started slinging them at Undyne. She dodged all of them, except the last one, which pierced through her armor and into her left upper arm. She cried out in pain as she clawed at the bone jutting out of her arm. “You’ll pay for this skeleton!” She created another spear and Sans another bone. Both of them stood at the ready to go at each other. This couldn’t go on anymore. You couldn’t watch to two monsters go to war over you. You got up off the spot of flowers you were thrown on. Sans and Undyne charged at each other again then-

 

_Ching!_

You stood in the middle of them, one hand on Sans and the other on Undyne. Both Sans and Undyne’s attack hit you, Undyne’s spear stuck in your side and Sans bone piercing your arm. You stood there, blood gushing out of your injuries. “You…guys…need….to…stop…”

 

“kid w-why w-ould you do that?” Sans stood there in shock, and Undyne stood there just as baffled.

 

“Because I’m…not…worth…being fought…over…” You looked over to Sans, “It’s… a nice gesture…but… I prefer…chivalry over fighting…” You slightly smiled at him, but tears were pouring of his eyes.

 

“y-you’re such a bone head, kid.” You grinned wiping away his tears. You coughed up some blood, then felt your balance and consciousness slowly dwindle, and moments later everything blacked out.

 

 

 

You began to fall over to the ground until Sans caught you and gently laid you on the ground. Sans sat down next to you and pulled a cinnabunny out of his pocket. “jeez kid… why did you do that.” Sans unwrapped the cinnabunny and popped a little of it into your mouth. Undyne kneeled down next to Sans, looking shocked that you stepped in between their battle.

 

“Is it going to be okay?” Sans glared over at Undyne, his eye flaring blue. After a moment, it calmed down and he looked back down at you.

 

“stop calling her an ‘it’. and she’ll be fine. i think that nearly took everything out of her though.” Sans placed a hand on your wrist, making sure you still had a pulse going.

 

“Why didn’t you capture the human, Sans? You’re a sentry for crying out loud! It’s your job to bring it-“ Sans glared again at Undyne. “I mean _her_ to Asgore so we can finally get out of here.” Sans just sat in silence for a few moments.

 

“she was willing to risk her life to keep us from fighting.”

 

Undyne just scoffed and folded her arms. “Then she’d probably be more than willing to risk her life to free us.” Sans just shook his head.

 

“no you crazy fish woman.” Undyne shot daggers at him. “she’s the solution to all of this. the killing. asgore’s hatred towards humans… no. she’s going to stop all this. she’s going to free us without being killed and without any of us being killed. that’s why she stopped our fight. she’ll show asgore her kind isn’t so bad.”

 

Undyne smirked. “Where did this change of heart come from Sans? You used to have no problem with this. You killed three humans before she came along. And mercilessly I’ll add.” Sans eyes grew dark.

 

“i was blind with hatred undyne. i was angry all the humans trapped us down here. i didn’t care what my consequences were. i didn’t care that it affected myself. i felt myself grow colder and i just wanted out…” The light then came back into his eyes and he looked over towards Undyne. “then i started speaking to this woman behind the doors to the ruins. we just joked around with each other. i’d test out knock-knock jokes when i visited her and she’d try some on me. then one day she told me a human was going to be leaving the ruins soon. i didn’t know what to say. it’s been so long since the last human died here, but she told me this kid was different than the others. she told me this human was full of determination.” Undyne’s eyes grew wide. Sans started stroking hair out of your face. “she told me this human would be the savior of all the monsters. so she asked me to promise her to keep an eye out on the kid and make sure she didn’t get hurt or killed. i never heard that lady be so serious before, so i agreed. i decided to befriend her and get to know her. she’s the most kindest, innocent human i’ve met. all the other ones i’d seen kill monsters out of fear or just for fun. but her. she tried to get to know them and become friends with them, even the snowdrakes. you know how much snowdrakes can freak people out sometimes. she went along with papyrus’s puzzles and even told him his spaghetti was great, as terrible as it is.” Undyne was shocked by that, and slowly a warm smile spread across her face. She then looked down to your face.

 

“She got along with that cinnamon roll, huh? Maybe this human isn’t so bad after all.” Undyne then looked back over to Sans. “It’s really not like you to trust so easily either. I just saw you two sitting next to each other and I got filled with so much anger I couldn’t control it. Alphys has really been getting on me about that lately.” Undyne giggled to herself, blushing slightly at the mention of the small reptile-monster’s name. “I guess I just didn’t realize Sans… I’m sorry for this. I hope the human will be okay.”  A guilty frown formed across her lips. Sans just laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled over to her.

 

“don’t worry about it, undyne. now let’s get this kid back to snowdin. it’s getting late. i bet papyrus has already warmed up one of the millions of bags of spaghetti in the fridge by now for us.” Undyne just laughed at the remark, pounding a fist on the ground.

 

“Yeah sorry about that, little skeleton. You know I just don’t want him fighting. He’s too kind. I just thought it would be better for him to spend time becoming a chef instead of a fighter.” Sans smiled over at Undyne.

 

“thanks undyne. i appreciate it a skele- _ton.”_ Sans winked at her, and Undyne just let out an ‘ugh’ then got up and helped Sans carry you back to Snowdin. Sans was so happy he persuaded Undyne to having the faith in you like he did because after that, it would be a cake walk to get everyone else to trust you, but Sans couldn’t help but feel there was more to what was happening. With your memory loss and your strange dreams. He couldn’t help but think that there was more going on with you than you let on or even knew. Maybe Sans needed to do some research on it. Maybe it was time to talk to Alphys about what’s going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's definitely been a bit since I updated but unfortunately I haven't been feeling the greatest. I'm starting to get back to it. Plus this chapter had me a little stuck. It's so bad... Like I know where I want my story to go but ugh... I'm trying. I haven't made many stories xP I enjoy it though. So here's a longer chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it!

Undyne was silently carrying you back to the skelebros home in Snowdin. Sans was deep in thought about the conversation he was going to have with Alphys. She understood a little of this timeline stuff and space-time continuum since the both of them had researched it in the past before you fell into the underground. Unfortunately Alphys didn’t retain memories of previous timelines like Sans did. She could be helpful though, to at least bounce some thoughts and ideas off of. As for the nightmares you’d been having though, Sans wasn’t sure. It also seemed weird that you asked him if you ever hurt monsters in previous timelines. You’d always been kind and caring and valiant, hadn’t you? But you did have a dream about hurting monsters. You may not have told him exactly what you did, but he picked up on the gist of it. It seemed like these dreams you were having were all past memories. Sans couldn’t understand why he had no memory of you ever hurting anyone, but you sub-consciously did. And it scared him. What if it happened again?

 

Sans had a feeling that this girl from your dream could be linked to a lot of this. Your forgotten memories, the nightmares you’ve been having. But what did this girl mean when she said you gave her your soul? Sans looked over to you. Undyne was now carrying you bridal-style, and you were still passed out from the stunt you pulled back in the Waterfalls. The jacket you were borrowing from Sans was all ripped and bloodied from your wounds. Undyne looked distraught and deep in thought, but quickly snapped out of it when she noticed Sans was staring at your limp body.

 

“I’m so sorry about this Sans.”

 

“s’now problem undyne. at least she’s still alive.” Sans grinned weakly at Undyne even though he was still slightly upset about her behavior. He was even more upset about his own though. He had over reacted and lost control, causing you to get hurt in the midst of it. It was just another instance he could add for all the times he’s hurt you already. He couldn’t ever forgive himself for hurting you, even if this time it was an accident.

 

 

 

 

Sans thought back again to the first time the both of you developed feelings for each other. It was so freeing, almost as if he was above ground again, even though the barrier still stood strong. You stayed in Snowdin for so long and Sans didn’t complain. He adored having you there by his side. Between the dates at Grillby’s and having random adventures with Papyrus, it was all wonderful. But one day while the two of you were watching a Metatton program on TV, he noticed a solemn look on your face.

 

“Sans… I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“why the long face, sweetie.” Sans grinned at you and waited a few seconds for a reaction from you, but when he noticed you became even more stiff, he changed his expression to match yours. “what is it frisk?”

 

“We can’t stay down here forever. As much as I love it here with you and Papyrus, I still have to save the rest of the monsters.” Sans looked down at his lap, an uneasy feeling growing inside of him. He feared you moving on. Not because of you facing Undyne or Metatton or Asgore. You’d done that much before. He knew you were more than capable. He just knew that you moving on would bring you closer to breaking the barrier, which only brought the world closer to probably resetting. And he was so scared of that happening, especially now with this new relationship the both of you developed. He didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose you.

 

You grabbed Sans hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Please understand Sans. I’m doing this for you. Papyrus. Toriel… Everyone.” You looked intently into his eyes. Sans looked at you for a moment, trying to control his emotions, but failing as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly looked away from you, taking his hand from your grasp. He didn’t want this. He just wanted you to stay there with him. He didn’t want to see everything he had disappear. But how selfish of him to want to keep you there to himself while so many monsters dreamed often of the world above. “Sans… baby, please don’t be so upset. You don’t need to cry. I won’t be away from you forever.”

 

Sans wiped at his face with his sleeve. “what? these aren’t tears. just little droplets of salt water.” You gently smiled at him and grabbed his arm.

 

“Sans, it’ll be okay. You don’t need to worry about me.” Sans looked over to you.

 

“i’m not worried about you, kiddo. i know you’ll be fine. i…i just can’t bare losing you.”

 

“Losing me? I’ll still be yours Sans. I… I love you.” Sans eye sockets widened and his while pupils grew large. Hearing that was almost like a dagger to his non-existent heart. He just grew closer to you, making it only more painful for him to end up losing you in the future to the final reset. Sans sat there silent for a minute, spiraling into his depressing thoughts. Your face grew dark and you looked down at your lap. “I’m sorry Sans. I guess I thought you might’ve felt the same.” You got up off the couch, ready to leave the house, but Sans reached his hand to grab yours and he brought you onto his lap and pulled you into a deep kiss, some magic sparking from his mouth to your lips.

 

“frisk… i love you from my head to-ma-toes.” Sans cheeks were flushed a bright blue and he sincerely smiled at you. You just rolled your eyes.

 

“You just had to with the pun, didn’t you?”

 

“you know it, sweetheart.” You quietly giggled and then pulled him into another kiss. Sans then forced himself to pull away from you and placed you next to him on the couch, letting out a sigh and a melancholy expression forming over his face once again. “it’s just… i don’t know what will happen when we get to the surface.”

 

“It will be fine Sans. I know you’re worried about the world restarting or whatever.” Sans looked over to you shocked. He didn’t think you knew anything about the resets since you never hinted at having any knowledge of them.

 

“how do you know about that? and when?”

 

“I’ve known about it for a little bit now. I kept having dreams of dying and then I’d end up back at a certain point. I just pieced it together the best I could.” You looked down at your lap with a morose expression. You mumbled to him, “Isn’t it weird how you started acting so nice to me after killing me all those times.” A strong sensation of guilt hung over Sans. You’d only dreamed of Sans doing those things. He never wanted you to know that he actually murdered you countless times.

 

“i’m so sorry frisk. i thought i only did it once but i guess i was wrong. i didn’t think i could lose control like that.” Sans felt so terrible. He hated the nightmares you had, but he hated himself more for being responsible for those nightmares. Then Sans felt a warm hand caress his boney cheek.

 

“Sans, it’s all in the past. I can’t lie Sans. I can still feel the pain of you hurting me. Killing me. But what matters is that you’re not like that anymore and you wouldn’t do that again, right?” Sans slowly nodded his head. “Good. So I forgive you Sans. I don’t want you beating yourself up over this anymore. I know you do every time after I have a nightmare. Promise me you won’t anymore.”

 

Sans couldn’t ignore the guilt that flushed through him, but he had to for your sake. “alright, kid. i won’t.”

 

“Good.” You sweetly smiled at Sans and pulled him into a tight hug and moments later, Sans responded and deepened the hug. He then pulled away and gave you a kiss on the forehead.

 

“so…if you’re going to be leaving then, can i give you a going away present?”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“it’s a secret.” Sans winked at you with a blue blush grazing his cheeks. He grabbed onto your hand and instantly teleported the both of you to his room.

 

“You know babe, we could’ve just walked up here. It’s not like it’s very far.”

 

Sans just shrugged. “i want to savor every moment i get to have with you. would’ve just been time wasted.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “You’re so la-“ Sans lips instantly crashed against yours with passion. Blue magic was sparking onto your lips, giving you a strong pleasurable sensation. Sans gently placed his hands on your back and laid you down onto his bed, never letting your lips leave his. Sans let a hand slide under your shirt and up your back, sending little pulses of magic through his fingers onto your skin. Each time he left a trace of magic onto your skin, you let out a small moan. Sans just grinned at the noises you made and trailed his kisses from your lips to your neck, biting gently every so often. His magic then swirled around his mouth to shape a tongue. He let the tip of his blue tongue drag against your skin, causing even louder moans to escape your mouth.

 

“Sans… is Papyrus home?”

 

“no, sweetie. he’s at undyne’s remember?”

 

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure I didn’t have to worry about all the noise _you’d_ be making.”

 

Sans just scoffed at you. “we’ll see about that.” Sans quickly removed your sweater, revealing a gray lace bra under. His eyes looked at you, exploring your soft skin. He and you have had intense make-out sessions in the past, but he wanted to make this moment more special. Like an early present to you breaking the barrier. You meant so much to him and he absolutely adored you. How kind you were, your determination, the way you laughed at his puns, even when he found them terrible. He wanted you to feel just as amazing as you made him feel. And now he knew that you both shared this special bond of being able to remember resets. He hadn’t known of anyone else who could, but you. You could understand it, maybe not to the extent that he felt them, but close to it.

 He then noticed your face turn a deep scarlet. He hadn’t realized that he was just on top of you, admiring your naked skin and just you as a person. “Sans… please don’t just stare.”

 

“sorry darling. guess this snow here made me freeze for a second.” You rolled your eyes at him and let out a nervous giggle.

 

“Whatever Sans. The snow is outside and… you’re a skeleton. You even know that was pretty bad.” He chuckled.

 

“wait i’m not done with that one. the snow made me freeze, but those beautiful eyes of yours made me melt.” He subtly winked at you, causing your face to turn a dark shade of red.

 

“Oh my gosh Sans! Shut up!” You had your forearm covering your face and you were fighting the urge to grin from ear to ear.

 

“alright, alright. i’m done.” Sans gently grabbed your arm and pushed it against the bed. He pressed his mouth against yours and licked your lower lip, asking for entrance into your mouth. You opened your mouth and met his tongue with yours, gently making it dance along with his. With his other hand, he brought magic to his finger tips and trailed them across your bare skin. First from your waist to around your belly button. He then made his hand up to your breasts and then he pulled away from your face, and nodded down to your bra. “mind if i…” You just slowly nodded your head, smiling that kind, loving smile that you would give him. He reached behind your back and attempted to remove your bra, fiddling with it for a few seconds. You giggled at him because the longer he took trying to take it off, the more irritated he became but he’d look at you reassuringly trying to hide the fact that it was causing him so much annoyance. He was strongly resisting the urge to rip it off of you, but he thought that would be too bold of him. You instead grabbed his hands and removed them from your back, and then quickly removed the bra yourself. Sans threw up his brows, amazed by how easily you could do it. That thing was surprisingly more complex than one of Papyrus’s difficult puzzles. He then went back to kissing you and brought his magic back into his hands and gently cupped one of your breasts. He then started swirling his fingertip around your nipple. You let out a small, restrained moan. You then pulled your face away from his and began to take off his signature blue jacket along with his white t-shirt. Sans face was heated with a cobalt blush grazing his face. He was absolutely nervous. You had felt under his shirt. That was one thing. But you had never actually seen that much of him. What if he didn’t meet your expectations? Well you did know what a fully nude skeleton looked like but he wasn’t like humans or even most other monsters. He didn’t have soft skin or fur or even scales like Undyne had. All he had were just bones. Something he’d never been insecure about until the two of you started to become more intimate. All Sans could think was that Papyrus probably wouldn’t have this issue. He would already wear things that would be more revealing than anything Sans would ever imagine wearing and Papyrus would be his usual confident self. Why couldn’t he be more like that? And what would happen when you all got to the surface. Would you just fall for some human? There’s no way you would stay with him at that point. He didn’t even have other parts that even other male monsters were equipped with. Yeah he could create it with magic but… maybe it wouldn’t be good enough for you.

 

It seemed you had noticed the flooding of emotions in Sans face because you sat up to meet his face and you placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a quick peck. “What’s on your mind babe?”

 

“well frisk, pa-tell-a the truth… i’m feeling a bit…”

 

“Exposed? Awkward?”

 

“heh yeah kid. people have been able to see right through me before, but not to this extent.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve uh…. I guess you can say I’m feeling a little shy too.”

 

“it’s not that. i’m just you know… a pile of bones. i don’t have skin like you or anyone else.” Sans softly stroked your shoulder, feeling your soft skin. “sorry. i just worry i’m not good enough for you or something. you’re so incredible and brave and sweet. so much better than me. i don’t know why you’re still here…with me.” You pulled his face towards you.

 

“Stop it with that Sans. Now I chose to stay here because I saw something I didn’t want to miss out on and I’ve enjoyed every single moment I’ve spent here with you and Papyrus and Grillbz and just everyone here in Snowdin. I… I just felt like I needed to be here because I wouldn’t get another chance to be able to be with you like this if I didn’t stay. I think you’re well… _sans_ ational.” You grinned at him and he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

 

“well jeez, kid. i didn’t think you liked me that much.”

 

“Well I do Sans. I love you.”

 

Sans became so elated by that. “well, i love you too, frisk.” He was able to shake away most of his doubts about the current situation, except his naked torso. “you don’t think i look weird, do you?”

 

You shook your head at him. “I mean, it’s exactly what’s under my skin, babe. Besides I think you’re really handsome and umm… really hot.” You eyed Sans ribs up and down. He never had anyone check him out ever. Normally that sort of thing would some uncomfortable, but from you, he enjoyed that attention. You then started gently kissing his ribs, sending him waves of pleasure and giddiness. It felt so much different than when you would just rub those areas. It felt so much more sensitive. You then started tracing his ribs on the opposite side of his chest with your fingers, causing soft moans to escape his mouth. It was a sensation he’d never imagined. You slowly pushed him down to the bed, continuing your exploration of his naked bones, gently grazing your tongue across them every now and then, causing his noises to grow slightly louder. Sans was beginning to feel more and more pent up, in a way he never felt. He brought your face back up to his and aggressively kissed you, and throwing you onto your back seconds later. He summoned the magic back into his hands and traced it around your chest, leaving its essence wherever it touched briefly. He then trailed his hand down to your stomach then to the top of your pants, teasingly running his finger across the rim of your jeans. He then looked at you for approval for his next move. You nervously nodded at him. He unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans to make entering them so much easier. He began slowly rubbing your clit through your panties, causing moans to escape your mouth. He noticed your hips shift, moving with his fingertips. He then stopped and moved his hand underneath your panties and continued, making his magic cause a different sensation with the rubbing. Your moans grew louder as the pleasure increased. He then penetrated one of his boney fingers inside of you, motioning back and forth, slowly and gently. You let out a small cry.

 

“does it hurt, sweetheart?” You just shook your head, your face flushed over from everything you were feeling. Your cries slowly turned into pleasurable moans. Sans let out a chuckle and continued moving his finger deeply in and out of you. “want to try another?”

 

“Another what?”

 

“another finger, frisk.” You nervously nodded your head at him, allowing him to insert another finger into you. Sans at this point completely removed your panties and jeans, throwing them on the ground beside the bed. “jeez, frisk. you’re tighter than i thought.” You got a nervous expression on your face.

 

“Well, yeah. I’ve never done anything like this before.” Sans smirked at you.

 

“good. it’ll be the first time for both of us then.” He then jammed his two middle fingers inside of you, causing a loud moan to escape your lips. He quickened his pace, stifling your noises with his tongue that began exploring every inch of your mouth. You then began to rub on his inner spine, causing Sans to quietly groan and making his fingering even more intense. He then stopped and pulled away from your face and removing his fingers from inside of you. “so uhh…. i have a little trick that i can do with my magic.” You tilted your head in confusion. Sans could tell you weren’t picking up on what he was hinting at. “well, i don’t exactly have sexual organs, but i can create something similar to it.” Your face went into a deep blush.

 

“Oh. I see what you mean…”

 

“i wanted to show you but i don’t have to..” You shook your head furiously.

 

“Err, no. I _really_ want to see,” you purred to Sans. Your voice sounded different than its usual sweet tone, but much more seductive and it was such a turn on to him. He couldn’t believe he actually ended up with someone so beautiful and sexy as you.

 

“alright, kid. if you say so.” He removed his black shorts and the navy blue boxers he had under them. He then closed his eyes for a moment then opened them with his usually pin pricks being replaced by a blue ring. You at first jumped away from him. He imagined it was because of the nightmares you had about him. He gently placed a kiss on your forehead. “i won’t hurt you, sweetie.” Then blue magic started chaotically swirling around the room, not his regular dark blue magic that he used to fight, but a softer blue that he would use for his non-violent abilities such as healing, and now for creating a blue member around his pelvis. He then brought his magic all together to form a penis, choosing to make it a bit thicker but not too long. It hung from his pelvic region fully erected and glowing the soft cerulean. He nervously looked to your face, waiting to see your reaction. You were just staring at it in amazement and curiosity with no trace of fear on your face anymore.

 

You gulped then pointed to it. “C-can I?” Sans nodded his head. He’d experimented with creating a penis before but he never did anything like masturbate. Well, he attempted to but he didn’t exactly find the appeal. You reached over and grabbed his softly glowing member. A few shivers went down Sans spines, causing it to make a rattling sound as the vertebrae clacked against one another. You quickly pulled your hand away. “Oh I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Sans shook his head and placed his hands on your shoulders.

 

“are you kidding me? that felt incredible…” You let out a mischievous chuckle.

 

“Then I’ll just continue.” You grabbed at his erection and slowly stroked it. Sans began letting out deep groans, trying to control the volume of them, but as you quickened your pace, Sans found it harder to keep loud moans from escaping his mouth. He face was flushed a deep blue. He never knew something could feel so amazing.

 

“oh m-my go-gosh, f-frisk. t-that feels s-so amazing.” It was a sensation Sans never felt before. He never felt the mix of pleasure and lust build up inside of him. He wanted to aggressively throw you on the bed and force himself so deeply inside of you and pound himself so harshly inside of you, but he had to hold off.  This was a first time experience for the both of you and he didn’t want to scar you by possibly causing you excruciating pain.

 

So instead he lowered you back down to the bed by placing a hand on your back he began passionately kissing you and fingering you once more. His kisses then travelled down to your neck then down to your breasts. He circled his tongue around your right nipple and flicked his fingers inside of you, giving you a different sensation of pleasure. You were still stroking his penis, but struggling with it since his head was lowered to your chest, but it still gave him pleasant shivers and small moans. He then stopped and brought his eyes to yours.

 

“do you want to go on?” You gazed up at him and slowly nodded your head. Sans wasn’t convinced though. He didn’t want to force you into a situation just because it was something he wanted. “are you sure frisk?”

 

You gently placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sure Sans. I love you and you’re so incredible. I…I really want this with you.”

 

“you promise me?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Sans grinned ear to ear. Now that he was sure he had your approval, there was no going back. This moment meant more to him than anything else he had experienced thus far. Not just making love to you but just being with you. Falling for you. The love he felt for you was almost unimaginable.

 

He positioned his member in front of you, teasing at your vagina briefly before he began slowly inserting himself into you. He noticed you quietly whimper and wince in pain, so he even more slowly placed himself inside of you. The deeper he got, he groaned even louder. “f-frisk. your s-so t-tight.” Sans finally inserted himself completely inside you, his pelvis meeting yours. He gently placed a kiss on your lips. “alright sweetheart. are you ready?” You shyly nodded at him, cuing Sans to continue. He slowly started thrusting in and out of you. Sans could already feel his orgasm welling up inside of him, but he couldn’t give in so easily. You let out soft moans each time Sans thrusted into you. Sans grabbed your hands with his, placing them over your head. He trailed kisses from your neck down to your collarbone as he quickened the pace. Your moans grew louder and louder and so did his. You became slightly looser each time he thrusted into you, perfectly fitting around his manhood.

 

You huffed, “Go faster Sans.” Is that what you wanted? Your wish was his command. He then brought himself almost completely out of you and aggressively shoved himself back into you, making you cry out. He kept going, plunging himself deeply into you, his pelvis and yours making a clapping sound when they met. Sans placed his hands on your waist, pulling himself deeper into you as he thrusted. At this point, there was no controlling his groans and the moans you were letting out were amazingly loud, and so damn sexy. He was surprised there wasn’t someone beating on his the door checking to see if there wasn’t someone being murdered in the house.

 

“frisk.. fuck! you feel so incredible!” He then felt you tighten around him. He knew you had to be close. As for himself. He was reaching his climax too.

 

“Sans…oh my gosh. I’m going to cum!” Sans then gave one more deep thrust into you, causing the both of you to cry out as you both orgasmed.

 

“frisk. i-i’m c-cumming.” Sans released his load deeply inside of you. He slowly rocked his hips into you as you both rode out your orgasms. Sans glowing blue member dissipated from his pelvis moments later and he laid himself down next to you, his chest heaving up and down. He then looked over at you. Your eyes were closed and your breathing was heavy as well, but a small smile grazed your face. He then grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed and laid it over the both of you. He brought you close to him wrapping an arm around you and you burrowed your head under his, gently stroking a finger across the length of one of his ribs. It felt so calming to him. He placed a kiss on the crown of your head.

 

“have i told you how incredible you are frisk.” You let out quiet giggle.

 

“Oh just a few dozen times.” He squeezed his arm around you momentarily.

 

“still not enough times. i adore you so much.” You then placed a kiss on his jaw.

 

“You’re incredible too Sans.” The both of you then grew quiet and minutes later drifted into the most peaceful sleep either of you had experienced in the longest time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. yeah. This is my first time writing smut. Ever. I felt weird about it and I feel like it could be better, but hey it was my first attempt at it. I tried. Hope you liked it xP


End file.
